


Cape of Storms

by Deityofdeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ill, can he grant his hearts wish or will it be too late. MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So where do I sail?

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 1: So where do I sail?

Another day of wondering when the storm inside my heart will end, another day wondering if I'll live to see my love for him come to fruition.

No one knows. I haven't said anything nor have I gone to see Poppy Pomphrey or any other person in the medical profession. If I should leave this world now without having told anyone I would leave behind a lot of angry friends and people who I love like family. I can only imagine what the wizarding world would think. I bet I would once again have my face plastered all over the newspapers. The headlines would read "Fallen Hero: Harry Potter's death at a young age", or "Savior of Wizarding world deceased". There are so many things they could say. None would do me any justice in truth. I don't feel much like a hero and I never have. I killed the man who had killed so many near and dear to me and with his death I have killed a part of myself and thus I now slowly deteriorate into nothing.

Our magic had mixed when I was still a baby, when he tried to kill me using the most unforgivable of all the unforgivable's it had some how bound us. Not only was my fate tied to him but my life as well. It's been over a year since I've destroyed all of the horcruxes with the help of those around me and only six months since I cast the unforgivable and ended Voldemort's rein of terror and death. It was a week after that in the comfort of my own home on the shoreline that I had my first attack.

I had been sitting at my breakfast table in the in screened porch when a pain shot through my body causing me to lose all control of my limbs. I had trouble breathing and I collapsed to the floor bringing my plate and coffee mug with me. I remember starring at the black puddle my spilt coffee had made while I convulsed on the floor and when the pain had ended it felt as if some huge weight had been lifted from my body. I lay there waiting and praying there would be no more. After a few minutes I slowly pushed myself up and after gathering myself I cleaned up the mess that had been made. It was less than another week before it had happened once again. It continued to happen spontaneously and after one very vicious I attack I sat there with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them sobbing.

I cried because I knew what it meant. I knew that something was wrong with me deep inside and I decided that day that if I was going to die it wouldn't be in St. Mungo's or any other hospital. I didn't want my friends gathered around me sobbing or making shallow promises that I would live to be old and gray.

I had managed to somehow isolate myself from everyone else, keeping strict rules as to who knew my whereabouts by never signing any of my letters to others with my address or a date. They would never know how long it had taken my dear Hedwig to get their mail to them and that was just fine with me. It's nearing my eighteenth birthday and I can't help but wonder how many I'll live to see.

On this particular day I decided to go and sit on the beach and watch the waves as the tumble ashore like dancers with billowing white dresses. The shadows of seagulls fluttered across the sand and then a new shadow appeared that was far from the usual sleek "W" shaped gull shadows. I looked up with my hand against my forehead shading my eyes from the blinding sun. I watched as a brightly colored parrot flew towards me. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. The large bird flapped its large blue and gold wings as I held out my arm for it to land on. Upon landing it stretched its wings and then pulled them in tight against its body before calling out loudly in a sing song voice.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Awk! Hello, Harry. I'm a pretty birdie. Cid's a pretty birdie, Cid's a pretty birdie."

I laughed, "Why Hello, Cid. You certainly are a pretty birdie. Do you have a letter for me Cid?"

Cid turned his head far to the right and squawked loudly as he extended one black foot where an envelope was tied gently to his foot. I untied the note and leaned over picking up a grape from a food tray by my folding chair and held it up to Cid's large beak. He chuckled happily as he took it into his beak and proceeded to climb his way up my arm and onto my left shoulder where he sat eating his grape happily.

I opened the note and immediately recognized the all too familiar wax seal. Hogwarts! This letter was from Hogwarts. I turned to peer up at Cid who ruffled his feathers annoyed by my surprise.

I read the letter softly to myself,

Dear Harry,

I hope that this letter finds you well. It has been a while and it seems as though you've fallen into hiding. Everyone has been thinking about you and since the school is finally repaired and ready for new students we are once again in a precarious situation seeing as how no one wants to take the "cursed" Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I know that Albus had offered it to Severus Snape but upon asking him he refused and then mentioned your name. It seems that you are the only one qualified enough to fill the position and we would all enjoy having you in our midst's again. So please consider the position and all that it entails.

You can write back with your answer or simply come to the grand re-opening of Hogwarts this Friday. We hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

I held the letter in my hands and then turned to look at Cid, "Well, you're free to go Cid. I won't be sending a reply."

Cid flexed his wings and then opened his left one and proceeded to preen himself. I stared at him and sighed, "You can go home now Cid."

"Cid's a pretty birdy! Pretty birdie for Harry Potter."

I stared at him and had the urge to send a howler to whoever's idea it was to send Cid. I would go and visit Hogwarts for its grand re-opening and I would return Cid. Somewhere deep inside I felt a pang of regret and sadness. I want to teach. I want to stay at the place I called home for so many years and yet...I didn't want to take the chance of others finding out. I didn't want the inevitable to happen. I didn't want to have them watch as I died. I rubbed at my face and stood up pulling my wand from my shorts pocket and waved it causing the folding chair to fold and shrink along with my food tray and then I began walking towards my house while my chair items floated behind me, Cid on my shoulder nuzzling my head happily.

To Be Continued...

I LOVE Hyde and if you ever get the chance rent or buy the Japanese movie "Last Quarter". It's a gorgeous movie and the song Cape of Storms is one that Hyde himself wrote and sang. It always makes me cry and upon listening to it I saw this Harry standing on the beach with the wind blowing and then the idea came to me. It's going to be a tear jerker and a possible Mpreg. We'll see.

Kat


	2. A ship losing Control

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 2: A ship losing Control

I stood starring into my closet for what seemed like hours before I finally picked out a simple dress suit for the occasion. I showered and gelled my wild hair into a semi-tame condition before I slipped on black satin boxers and black dress slacks. I Slid on a white button up formal shirt and buttoned its entire buttons before straightening it here and there. I tucked the shirt into the slacks and then grabbed the black satin three button vest and made sure it buttoned and looked proper before I grabbed a long billowing black robe with green satin trim and lining, making it reversible if I chose to dress more colorful. I didn't.

I felt like I was attending a funeral instead of a ceremony with so much positive meaning behind it. I would try my hardest to smile and answer any of their questions as much as I could without using little white lies.

I grabbed a black top hat and stared at the cane that sat inside the umbrella holder by the door to my humble abode. It was dark wood polished to perfection with the head of a lion with its huge mouth agape in a silent roar and ruby eyes that shimmered crimson in the flickering light of the candles on my fireplace.

It was a truce gift from none other than Lucius Malfoy. I had discovered a little too late that he was a spy for the Order. I had almost killed him and hesitated when he closed his eyes in a very serene way when he saw me aim my wand at him. I faltered and instead of killing him with the worst of the unforgivables I simply stunned him. My momentary pause had left me open to attack and a rampaging goblin saw fit to thrust its dagger into my left leg. I was healed but occasionally it ails me. I happened to be using a cane given to me by the doctor who cared for my injuries, as I made my way out of the hospital and I happened to run into none other than Lucius Malfoy and his son who were visiting Narcissa. A few days later I received an owl that carried a large wrapped box. Upon opening I found the cane and a letter from both Malfoy's.

It was then that I had learned Narcissa Malfoy had died. I accepted the cane and made sure to use it at least once when out in public so that when the usual paparazzi of the wizarding world took pictures Lucius would see me using his cane in all the papers and know that his gift had been graciously accepted. I also sent them both letters of thanks and condolences. I rarely use it since my leg rarely bothers me but I suppose I should bring it for this occasion.

I reached over and lifted it from the umbrella holder and pulled the lions head back so that I could place my wand inside the hidden compartment. I secured the lion back into place and turned to look at Hedwig's large cage in the corner where she shared her perch with the unusually quiet Cid.

"Come, Cid. Let's be on our way."

"Cid's a pretty birdie! Pretty birdie get's a treat."

"Yes, Cid. If you're good I'll give you a treat, but no more laughy taffy. It makes you too hyper."

He chuckled as he stretched his wings and climbed from the perch to the bars and then followed the bars to the open cage door. Once outside the cage he stretched his wings and took to the air briefly as he flew over to me, landing on my right shoulder.

"Buckle up! Awrk! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace calling out, "Madam Rosmerta's!"

I felt myself falling all the while Cid squawked and screamed in my ear, his talons digging into my shoulder. I landed with a hard thump sending pain throughout my left leg. I came out of Madam Rosmerta's fireplace limping and covered in soot.

"Look what the Horntail drug in! If it ain't Harry Potter and...What in the world is sitting on your shoulder?"

I turned and smiled at Madam Rosmerta and bent as low as I could with my knee aching as fiercely as it was and took her hand in mine, placing a kiss upon it.

"It is nice to see you once again Madam Rosmerta. Would you be so kind as to help rid my clothes of the soot and ash as well as helping my companion Cid?"

She grinned up at me and took her hand from mine placing it on her hip momentarily while she looked me over, "You'd think the savior of the wizarding world would find a better way to get where he's going."

I smiled as she retrieved her wand from her bodice and proceeded to cast a few simple cleaning spells over me and Cid leaving us once again spotless and presentable.

"But I wouldn't have been able to stop and see your fine smile if I had apparated."

She laughed and pushed me towards the door, "Enough of your playful flirting and games. Go one with you! You have friends who're waitin' for you! Get! Off with ya'. Tell Minerva I said Hi."

I nodded and left her building finding a row of carriages waiting out on the street. I saw the many Threstals that stood tethered to the carriages and I knew they were Hogwarts carriages most likely sent to retrieve guests for the gala. At one time there were only a select few who could see these unusual beasts known as Thestrals but after the "war" with Voldemort more and more people began to see the beasts connected with death.

I walked towards the one at the front and saw the surprise on the drivers face as he hopped from his seat and quickly opened the carriage door for me with relish. I thanked him and slowly stepped up using my cane for leverage. It would most likely bother me tremendously tonight thanks to my bone jarring landing.

I sat on the carriage bench and settled against the back cushion as the carriage started moving towards Hogwarts. I watched Cid climb down my shoulder and come to settle himself on the bench beside me. He stared up at me with a usual look of intelligence in his eyes before turning his head to the side and squawking his usual nonsense. I closed my eyes and listened to the rattling carriage wheels against the gravel path which soon turned to the clatter of wood and metal on stone and concrete. I sat up and moved a black curtain to glance out the window.

Rows and rows of carriages with various creatures; magical and non-magical, were lined up at the entrance leading to the Great Hall. I felt the carriage come to a stop and after a quick jerking movement and the sound of clacking dress shoes the carriage door opened and I stood and slowly made my way down the carriage stairs before turning to hold my arm out to Cid who waddled his way to the carriage door. Upon reaching my arm he perched himself on the lower part and got comfortable, playing the calm beautiful bird to a T.

I walked up a nice concrete ramp and towards the double doors that were held open by a pair of very large trolls. I walked past them and into the hallway. I stood there for a few minutes as I psyched myself up for what I was about to do.

I had had only two attacks this week and if all went well I wouldn't have another for two more days. Of course stress and worry made the attacks more frequent so I worked on steadying my nerves. A house elf walked by carrying a tray of wine glasses and as he passed I grabbed a glass containing a red wine of some sort and brought it to my lips, downing it in one drink. I limped over to a table and set the empty glass on it before walking through the doors on a soft plush red carpet. Many people filled the Great Hall and all were dressed in their best, talking and gossiping among themselves and I hoped that it would stay that way. I had come to the stairs and had managed to make it slowly halfway down them before I noticed the uproarious chatter had quieted down. I began to feel self conscious so I made myself look up and I confirmed what I had thought from the start. Just about everyone had stopped talking and now watching me as I made my way down the stairs.

When I had reached the bottom I had a small crowd gathering around me. I felt myself panic and it became harder to breathe. Sensing my panic I felt Cid stretch his wings as he loudly squawked and screamed until the crowd backed away, giving me some room. Once I had room I breathed easier and felt a tad more comfortable. Cid lifted a foot to his large black beak and proceeded to clean it proudly, as if daring the crowd to return.

"Thank you, Cid."

"Cid's a pretty birdie! Pretty Cid get's a treat."

I laughed as I reached up and patted him atop his feathered head.

"I see that my gift was useful," said the all too familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Useful...sometimes...loud and obnoxious, most of the time. I had considered hexing whoever had sent him to me," I answered honestly.

"I can't say that I would blame you. He nearly drove me batty when Severus brought him home from his potions finding expedition."

"Severus brought him home," I asked generally surprised.

"It's not all that unbelievable Mr. Potter," said the smooth and monotone voice of my once hated potions Professor.

I gave a look of surprise before I grinned cheekily up at him, "No, I suppose not. I mean...now that I think about it you two are a lot alike."

"I can see that you still haven't changed," he said with a slight smile at the right corner of his mouth.

"I have changed. You may not be able to see the changes but their there."

Minerva laughed and then pulled me into a hug, "I've missed you, you trouble causing brat."

"I have to say that I've missed you as well. It feels like forever since I've seen everyone. I even missed Professor Snape!"

"I told you he must have gone mental," said the loud almost nasal like voice of my best friend Ron Weasley.

Minerva let me go and I turned around to see the bright copper hair and freckles of none other than Ron with a very beautiful and very pregnant Hermione. I felt my jaw drop as I gave them both a once over.

"If you get any taller Ron you'll dwarf Hagrid!"

"It can't be helped. Seems as though natures making up for your height by increasing mine," he said as he walked over and clamped a hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a hug, causing Cid to squawk loudly and take flight.

"We thought you'd decided to leave the wizarding world for good," said Hermione as she brushed tears away with a delicate hand.

"No, not yet," I said with a solemn smile.

Ron let me go and Hermione wrapped her arms around me pulling me tight against her as she sniffled against my shoulder.

"Promise me you'll stick around for a bit, or at least give us an address where we can contact you. I'd like for our son to know his Uncle Harry."

I smiled and kissed her atop her forehead," We can't have that now can we?"

She laughed and went over to stand next to Ron.

"So...how's marriage?"

"So far so good. I had to put up with her raging hormones the first few months and Hermione will always be Hermione, but she's MY Hermione now," said Ron smiling brightly.

"What he fails to mention is that I also have to put up with him. I dare say that I will be well and truly prepared for this baby when it arrives thanks to taking care of this big baby."

We all laughed until I saw Hermione's line of sight was aimed at the thin gold band on my ring finger.

"How have you been Harry?"

"One day at a time Hermione, just like the old days."

"Mom and Dad are still broken up about her death but the birth of Bill and Fleur's daughter has helped some. They insisted in naming her Ginette but they've been calling her Gin or Ginny," said Ron as he turned to look across the hall where the rest of the weasley clan stood chatting with others. They looked up and saw us and I watched as they quickly ended their conversations and headed our way, including Bill, Fleur and the little baby Ginny in her arms.

I felt a stab of pain deep inside and fought to keep a smile in place as they all greeted me. We chatted about what had happened in my absence and we were joined by others. Soon I had found myself surrounded by Weasley's, Members of the Order including Remus, Madeye Moody and Tonks, as well as fellow school mates and members of Dumbledore's army. We found a large circle of chairs where we sat as we talked. It seemed as if they were tiptoeing around me, careful not to say the wrong thing as if they were biding their time and testing the waters.

"So, where have you been these past few months," asked Luna with a stern and yet happy tone and a big smile on her face from where she sat beside her husband Neville Longbottom.

I smiled and I felt it fill my eyes for the first time in months. Luna never was one to pull any punches as she said what was on her mind, which is probably why her father's paper was now more popular than any other wizarding newspaper.

I reached into my slacks pocket and pulled out my wallet. Everyone watched as I reached into my wallet and pulled out a small animated photo of my small home beside the ocean and handed it to Luna. I couldn't help but chuckle as others leaned in to catch a glimpse.

"It's not a child or a lover," I said causing some very disappointed looks from many, including Fred and George.

"Is this your home Harry," asked Neville.

"Yes it is. I was very lucky to find it. I've spent every day in a peaceful happiness there."

"Most would find that boring," said Professor Snape with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"I'm not most people. I keep my days busy by caring for a small garden I have, cooking and cleaning and occasionally I go sit out on the beach and watch the waves come in or the birds fly over the water. I particularly enjoyed the summer and watching the young children play and their families basking in the sun with contented smiles. I can't help but enjoy their moments of happiness as my own because I helped to keep their smiles, just as all of you did."

There was quiet and I looked into Snape's eyes and saw surprise and then a look that looked to be pride and approval.

"Our Arry has grown up, e' has!" said a sniffling Hagrid as he patted me on the shoulder.

"So it will be hard talking you into coming to work here then," asked Minerva.

I smiled and watched as the photo was handed around the circle," No, I don't believe it will be. I have had time to come to terms with the losses we've suffered and I've had time to rest. I will accept your offer Minerva. I believe I should spend some time being with those I care about."

"Why do I sense a 'because' there, Potter," asked Snape.

I turned and smiled at him, "Shouldn't it be Harry now. We will be working together after today. I suppose I get to call you Severus now as well."

"Oh, what has this world come to? I now teach beside a fellow student. I am beginning to feel my age," Severus said dramatically.

We all laughed and then Minerva stood up, "Well let's get this re-opening started."

We followed her to out of the Great Hall and to the doors leading to the hallways that connected the classrooms and the dorms. There strewn across the doors was a set or large interwoven ribbon in the colors of all the houses. Everyone filed out of the Great Hall and stood in the now seemingly small hallway while Minerva made her way to a small podium. She put her wand to her throat and began the ceremony.

"We are here on this fine day to re-open a school that has meant so much to all of us. A school that was founded by four very important and influential wizards. This school; Hogwarts, has been home to many and has been through all sorts of mischief, troubles, disasters and many good times. It was closed down when Headmaster Dumbledore passed on and thanks to many of you and those who died in battle on that faithful day we can now stand here and re-open these doors for future wizards and witches. Harry, if you would come here for a second?"

I felt my cheeks warm but I did as asked and I limped and hobbled my way up to the front and up to the small podium.

"On behalf of the wizarding world I would like you to cut these ribbons," said Minerva with a smile.

I nodded and lifted the Lions head on my cane and took out my wand. I closed the Lions head and handed my wand to Severus who stood near. While Minerva put her wand back to her throat.

"I have asked that Harry Potter who was key in helping destroy Voldemort and soon to be our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher do us the honors of cutting the ribbons."

The sound of applause was sudden and startling and unnerved me a bit but I smiled and held up my wand. I waved it once, twice, thrice and then a fourth time whispering the incantation softly and then silence followed. All four ribbons fell in a ruffle of colors and the loud calls and applause once again sounded in deafening happiness. I turned and found Severus waiting there with my cane held in his hands and the lions head open once again.

I placed my wand inside and shut the lions head before thanking Severus and taking my cane back from him. He watched me limp towards my friends but grabbed my arm gently.

"I look forward to working beside you, Harry."

I looked into his intense black eyes and felt something deep inside me stir. I had always had a crush on this man and yet his cruelty had always kept me and my feelings at bay. I had turned to Cho and yet that hadn't come to fruition. She wasn't who I thought she was and now that I think back to it...my favorite thing about her were her eyes. Her eyes were just as black as Severus' but they hadn't held the same intensity that his did.

Then there was Ginny. Ginny was the opposite of both Severus and Cho. She was light where they were dark. She was a friend and much more and on the night before the battle with Voldemort we had married with many others in this very school. We had spent our first and last night together. She was killed by Beatrix Lestrange and I in turn had killed her. I remember sitting in that grass wet with the morning dew holding her cold and dead body in my arms as I sobbed. It had taken the whole Weasley crew to pull her away from me and even then I had spent hours by her casket and days at her grave with nothing in me except for self loathing and hate.

Here I was, sick and dying and I find myself back in this school and back near the man who had first won my heart. Life was very cruel indeed.

To Be Continued...

Wow...I think my writing style has changed yet again. I think I like it. They say you can only improve. Same goes for my art. I've decided that I'm finally going to go to college and I just might slip some art and writing classes in with my business classes.

I can't remember who commented but...someone said that they had seen Moonchild and that they would look into Last Quarter.

To that person I say, YOU RULE! LoL

Last Quarter is a story written/drawn by Ai Yazawa (creator of Paradise Kiss and Nana) and it's so sad and yet beautiful. You'll love it! It's a dramatic romance. Long lost loves through past lives...how romantic! Well...Ja for now! Chapter 3 coming soon!

Kat


	3. My cries swallowed up

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 3: My cries swallowed up

I stood in my bedroom looking around to make sure that everything I needed was packed away in my trunk, the same trunk I had used when I had attended Hogwarts myself.

Cid sat next to Hedwig on her perch sleeping quietly, a stark rainbow next to Hedwig's pale white feathers. Together they were an odd work of art.

I threw a few more pairs of socks into my trunk as well as all of the many books I had collected over the years as well as a few more that had recently found their way into my possession thanks to Minerva making a spectacle out of my teaching there by announcing it to every newspaper in the wizarding world at the re-opening ceremony. I am grateful for the many books, they shall come in handy when deciding on what lessons to teach and when researching new ideas and theories.

I sighed for the fourth time since I had started packing and slammed my trunk shut. Anything I forgot would just have to be retrieved during winter break. Would there be a winter break? Would I get to see the snow fall this year? Would I get to see the birth of Hermione and Ron's child?

I felt my chest constrict and my breath hitch. I struggled to shove my trunk off my bed so that I could lie down. When convulsing it helps to have somewhere very soft to do it. I could have been killed quite a few times during my attacks. I can't say for sure how many times I've hit my head on the floor or other objects because I never remember what happens during my attacks but I sure as hell remember the feel of each and every bump, bruise, cut and gash in my body when I wake and for the days after.

I managed to shove the trunk onto the floor and lay down on the bed just as I feel my body begin to shake uncontrollably. Everything got blurry and the only sound that I heard was Cid's incessant squawking as it faded into a single tone, like that on the television when it done broadcasting at night or when the emergency broadcast system is being tested. All light faded as the fuzziness got thicker and darker and then there was nothingness.

I heard muffled voices and I immediately shot up out of bed.

The sound of my abrupt waking and the suddenness of it must have startled whomever was in the room because the sound of glass shattering sounded and then I had three sets of familiar eyes on me.

"Did you have a nice nap Mr. Potter," asked the Severus in his usual monotone voice full of snarky undertones.

I stared at him and debated on how to answer. Instead of answering I turned at the rooms other two occupants, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomphrey.

Poppy stood with some concoction in her hand, most likely something horrible for me to ingest. She had a look of calculating impatience in place of her usual playful and all business look. Minerva had a look of concern. I turned back to look at Severus and then back to the other two before I lay back against my pillows.

"Do you remember what happened Potter," asked Severus.

"Harry," I said crossing my arms.

"Fine! Do you remember what happened Harry," said Severus.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I was packing my trunk and I started feeling dizzy. I knocked my trunk off of my bed and lay down and that's all I remember."

Severus stared into my now open eyes and I fought not to squirm under his scrutiny. I stared into those ebony depths and felt myself trapped in them. Sinking deeper and deeper into those black inky pools with no hope of escaping. I felt my chest ache but for a different reason.

"Your lucky Severus had stopped by," said Poppy as she walked over and handed me the concoction filled vile in her hand.

I stared at it and suddenly I had the urge to run away.

"Don't glare at it, drink it."

I turned my glare on Poppy but it didn't work. I never was very intimidating to those who knew me. Since it hadn't worked I lifted the vile to my lips and downed it as fast as I could swallow. I held out the vile for Poppy to take but she shook her head, "There's still some at the bottom."

I glared at her and then the vile. I lifted the vile to my mouth once more and let the remaining amount crawl down the vile and into my throat. I tapped the vile for good measure and then swallowed, fighting my gag reflex as I handed the vile back to Poppy.

She patted me on the head, ruffling my hair for good measure before she walked back over to her dragon skin medical bag putting the vile inside.

"How long have you been having these seizures," asked Severus suddenly.

I stared at my hands as if they were the most interesting things I had ever seen, "What do you mean?"

I heard gasps and Minerva's surprised, "oh my heavens" and then I felt three pairs of eyes boring into my skin once again.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," and in truth I didn't because there was never any memory of what happened when I blacked out and only Merlin knows what he saw when he entered.

"When I entered your room you were convulsing and your body was thrashing around wildly. If I hadn't come when I did you could hit your head on the corner of your dresser and bled to death."

"Then I shall count my blessings and thank any deity that is listening and you for the fact that you arrived on time."

"Has this happened before," asked Poppy.

"Not that I'm aware of," I lied with an over dramatized worried look plastered on my face.

"Perhaps you should get tested and have a thorough exam..."

"I'm fine Poppy. If anything else should happen I will come straight to you, my favorite mediwitch. Now shall I grab my bags and floo to Hogwarts?"

I was willing to do anything but that. The last thing I needed was the rest of the wizarding world knowing that their savior was dying. I didn't want to be in the news anymore and I sure as hell didn't want to end up an experimental pin cushion for the wizarding medical world or any type of medical facility or care in the wizarding or muggle world.

They all gave me calculating looks before Minerva sighed, "I suppose its better to leave now and have you at Hogwarts where we can keep a close eye on you and your health."

I smiled brightly and stood up and was about to grab my trunk when Severus pulled out his wand and waved it causing my trunk to levitate behind him.

"I'll grab Hedwig and Cid," I said as I walked over to the cage, closed the door and then smiled brightly.

"And now to lock up the house!"

They watched as I raised my wand and softly whispered an incantation in Latin and with that the sound of windows shutting, doors shutting and the clacking and clicking of locks resounding throughout my small beach home.

"Let's be off!"

With that I followed behind Minerva and Poppy who still wore worried looks, into the fire place. I watched them go ahead of me and then I grabbed a handful of floo powder and did the same. I landed with yet another thump that jarred my leg. I was now regretting the fact that I packed my cane away in my trunk.

I limped out of the fireplace and into a large room that contained two other small rooms. I stood in a sunlit room surrounded by book shelves and already stocked with books. I twirled around once and then twice to get the full view. I heard someone land in my fireplace and turned to see a soot covered Severus with my trunk.

"Thank you for the help Severus. These rooms are beautiful and a lot bigger than I imagined."

"This room belonged to a Professor that had a family. The castle usually changes each room to suit the individual person so why it remained the same is in itself a mystery."

"Then it certainly suits me. A mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a mystery."

I saw the corners of his mouth curve up in what I knew to be a small smile before they returned to their normal resting place and fought the urge to pat myself on the back. I think the saying fits him as well.

I watched as he lowered my trunk and then whisked his wand to some unknown place within his black billowy clothes. I couldn't help but stare. The man was very handsome and the mysterious and brooding quality of his personality drew me to him instead of the opposite effect he was going for. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to see a full smile grace that gloomy face and reach those eyes which seemed piercing in their intensity. I wanted to see tears fall from those inky depths and catch in his thick dark lashes. Not just tears of sadness but of happiness and laughter as well. I wanted to hear every insult and come back he makes. And most of all...I want to see his body, his entire body and explore with my fingers. I want to memorize every line, wrinkle, scar, bump, hair, mole, freckle, curve and muscle so that I could commit it to memory.

I realized I had been starring and immediately flushed with heat from my neck to my cheeks and ears. I put a smile in place and laughed.

"Did I miss a joke," he asked with a neutral voice.

"No sir, I mean Sev, I mean Severus," only he could make me stumble over such simple words.

"I was just a tad bit embarrassed because it seems you've once again caught me day dreaming. I must break myself of this habit. It would be quite embarrassing if I happened to do it in front of a class."

"Yes it would. Now if you're done starring at my body, shall I show you around your room or would you prefer to explore it yourself?"

"I think I'll explore it and start setting my things in their places but when I'm done and if you're not busy I would like to treat you to tea in thanks for your help."

He bowed his head and gave me a slight grin of sorts, "You can fire call me or simply send your owl. Don't send the parrot. If he sets a wing in my chambers I shall find out if tastes as horrible as he looks."

I laughed and walked him towards the door, "But I believe that Cid adores you. Don't you Cid?"

"Greasy git! Greasy git!"

"CID?"

I turned to look at the colorful annoyance that turned his head innocently blinking his eyes and cawing softly.

"Where in the world did you learn that?"

"You'd be surprised what they pick up from others," Severus responded.

"I swear to Merlin and Goddrick Gryffindor that I have said no such thing."

He smiled! SMILED! And then he stepped out into the hallway, "I never said you did."

He shut my door behind him leaving me very shocked and yet very curious.

I shrugged and turned to look at Cid who proceeded with his innocent act and began grooming his wings.

I sighed and started unpacking my things. I looked up at the large grandfather clock that hung above the fireplace and watched the pendulum swing back and forth as it played a haunting melody upon striking four. I stretched and decided that I would risk it and took out my wand and with a few flicks of the wrist I had my books shelved, clothes in my dresser, and robes in my wardrobe and everything else in its proper place. I flicked my wand one more time and caught my cane as it flew into my hand. I stuck my wand inside and then used it to help me walk since my leg was still aching. Walking around the room to put things away hadn't helped it any.

I walked over to the corner where a large black barred cage sat and opened the door, latching it so that it stayed open. I then hobbled over to Hedwig's cage and opened it holding out my arm. Cid was the first to crawl up my arm and onto my shoulder in a walk that reminded me of myself, while Hedwig on the other hand walked out very delicately and perched on my arm. I walked to the middle of the room and turned facing the cage.

"That'll be your new home while we're here. It's a lot roomier than your other cage and even though you can't fly over the beach anymore you once again get to fly over Hogwarts."

Hedwig hooted softly and I smiled, "So would you like to go to the owlery or go out to catch a meal or would you rather turn in for the night?"

She spread her wings wide, her silent way of saying outside. I walked over to the window and unlatched it, pushing it wide open. I looked outside at the view before me. I was high up and probably only a floor or two away from the towers and the owlery itself. I held out my arm and watched her flap and then lift up off my arm and soar out of the window and into the pale blue sky.

I turned to look at Cid who still sat perched on my shoulder, "Don't you want to go out as well?"

"Watch Harry. Watch Harry. Cids going to watch Harry."

I laughed and patted his head. I walked by the bookshelf and held my arm out so that he could climb down and perch on top of a globe. He did just that but kept his eyes on me as I walked over to the red velvet couch that was mine for the time being and sat down on it. I felt dizzy and slightly out of breath. I started wheezing and fought to keep my panic under control. It lasted only a moment and soon reverted to a fit of coughing. I covered my mouth just as the door slammed open and a something flew over me squawking loudly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then two warm, large hands covered the sides of my face causing my coughing calm slowly and then stop. I opened my eyes a bit wider and saw the worried and panic stricken face of Severs starring at me while his thumbs rubbed the sides of face and forehead.

"Seems...you always...find me in the...most...embarrassing situations...Sev...Sever...Severu..."

"Sev, you can call me Sev! Just stop talking and conserve what bit of air your lungs are taking in. Sometimes I wonder if you've got the sense god gave a goose."

I smiled and leaned into those hands. I could die now and it wouldn't matter.

"I beg to differ. Don't go thinking or saying such stupid things Potter! Consider others."

I wasn't aware I had said that last part out loud but his reaction made me smile.

"Would you miss me," I asked.

He stared into my eyes as if he would find the answer to the many questions that were expressed in his own eyes. I smiled as I had asked it and yet...my eyes now felt hot and wobbly with tears.

"What are you keeping from me, Harry?"

I felt the tears leak from the corners of my eyes leaving warm wet trails down my cheeks and even though I felt embarrassed, relieved, saddened and lost all at the same time I kept my eyes on his as I sucked in a breath and began to sob. I felt his hands leave my face and I regretted my emotional display but then I felt the couch dip and strong warm arms wrap around me tightly as I cried. I buried my head in his soft robes and against his chest and I cried tears for myself for the first time since I had began going through this ordeal. I cried until only hiccups were left, my eyes were sore and heavy and I hadn't the strength to even blink or wiggle a finger let alone sit up.

I felt the rhythmic breathing of Sev's chest with every breath he took and basked in the scent of rosemary, thyme, oranges and the wind on a night when the clouds are heavy with rain. It was his Sev's smell, a smell I wanted to roll in to keep on me like I had seen my neighbor's dog do when playing in the trash. I felt the muscles in my mouth move as I smiled a small smile at the thought of Sev's reaction to such a thing.

"Feeling better, are we?"

I turned my head upward and looked at Sev through black bangs in an upside down manner, "I suppose tea won't cover this one will it?"

His arms tightened around me as he squeezed me playfully, "I should say not. I had to lie on this dreaded couch with my chest sodden wet for an hour. Although...I suppose there are worse things. Imagine the rumors if someone saw us right now."

"I imagine they would wonder whether we both prefer the company of men."

"And would you alleviate the worries of your fan club," asked Sev.

"I would have to break their hearts I'm afraid."

His chin that had rested atop my head now left and I despaired at the loss as I saw his face closer to mine his left arm turning my head so that he could look me in the eye.

"What about your marriage to Ginny," he asked.

"I married my best friend since the one I loved was out of reach," I replied softly.

"You can do far better than Mr. Weasley," he said with a sniff.

I chuckled, "I don't nor have I ever cared for Ron in any other than best friend and brother."

"I suppose that alleviates my worries for now. At least I won't have to teach a child with your genetics and his."

I laughed and closed my eyes as I imagined what a child with our combined looks and personality would be like.

"No, I tend to like older more mature men," I said snuggling against his chest.

"Oh, and might I know the one you like?"

"Yes, some might even say personally."

"And may I ask why you like this man," he said with a small amount of humor and curiosity.

"He's strong and strong willed. He's intelligent and witty and always has great comebacks. He's handsome and tall and has a great smile that touches his lips just slightly before he hides it away like some secret treasure. He is so mysterious and yet his eyes read like an open book."

"You seem quite infatuated," he said surprised.

"Not infatuated, in love."

My soft admission left me feeling afraid and thrilled at the same time as I waited for some sort of reply.

"Why haven't you said anything," he asked in a soft monotone.

"Because I am Harry Potter boy who lived and is always in the papers. I'm constantly in the public eye and everyone thinks because I am here to aide in their battle that I am actually theirs. To tell him would be painful in it self especially if he didn't accept and then if he did our relationship would be strained and hidden like some dirty secret and neither of us deserved that. Love is something that should be open and happy not like the noose that is slowly pulled tighter until you feel as though you can no longer breathe."

"So you were protecting yourself? Seems rather selfish."

"I lifted my arms and squeezed his arms where they still lay wrapped around my waist and left them there, "Yes, it is selfish but I'd rather be in pain than see what he would have to go through. He's a good man but others don't know this because he was blamed for so many wrongs in the past and a decision that was made when teenage pride ruled all. He would have been blamed for the relationship and everyday howlers would flood his mail while newspapers badmouthed him openly spreading horrible lies and rumors. Could you stand the thought of one you loved in a situation like that," I asked.

"Yes, because he would love me and I would love him..."

"And all you need is love," I said in a sing song voice.

He swatted my side and I laughed.

"So why admit to it now," he asked seriously.

"Because I'm no longer in the lime light and neither is he and time is too precious to waste."

It was quiet. It stayed quiet for a few seconds and then minutes and then I asked, "So do you feel the same?"

"Oh, you were talking about me," he asked innocently.

I sat up and made sure to purposely put my weight on his stomach, "Severus!"

He coughed for a moment and then turned serious eyes my way, "Do you?"

I felt his hand reach behind my head and push my head forcefully down until our lips were pressed together. I gasped in surprise and he took advantage, plundering my mouth. I was lost in the sensation as our tongues dueled until our lungs burned from lack of air.

We broke apart gasping. He was the first to regain his breath as he smirked up at me, "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded and flushed.

"Now, as much as I'd love to stay here I do have classes to prepare for and so do you. So I shall take a rain check for my payment."

I scooted off of his body and plopped back against the opposite side of the couch as I watched his sit up and then stand. He stood there making sure his robes were all in place before he walked towards the door which still remained open from his hasty entrance.

"Good night, Sev."

"Good night, Harry."

It was in his absence that I realized that Sev had quoted a Beatles song and I wondered if he owned any of their records, tapes or CD's. The very thought of him listening to the Beatles when no one was around made me smile.

To Be Continued...

This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written for any fanfic. I tried not to go to out of character but I think the music led me to it. Although we can all assume that after a year with a clear name and conscience Sev might begin to open up and change just a bit. No one can stay the same. I learned that from personal experience. I used to be VERY shy and now I happily walk through crowds and attend conventions filled with people. Complete 160 from the days where I would have panic attacks at the food court in the mall because of the crowd. Well enough for now.

Til next time.

Kat


	4. Lost in the raging sea

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 4: Lost in the raging sea

A week went by and I saw little of Sev and if I had seen him it was when I passed him in the halls, at the breakfast table in the Great Hall and on rare occasions when I stopped by with a question or two about a lesson or how to go about teaching it. Before I had noticed a week had gone by and the first day of school had arrived.

More than one person had noticed my nervousness and told me to relax and just to be myself. I had gathered everything I needed for lessons as well as planned more than four months in advance. I was ready and I was confident in my lessons thanks to Dumbledore's army but what I lacked was confidence in myself as a teacher when it came to a group of younger children in large numbers or even worse, the older students; a few who had been in school when I had.

"You're using the wrong end of the fork, Harry."

I looked down at my plate and saw that Professor Sprout had been right. I lifted my fork handle out of my omelet and blushed. I turned it around the correct way and began to eat correctly until my plate was empty. I stood and walked towards the entrance.

"Where are you going Harry?"

I turned around to look at Madam Hooch and smiled, "I thought I'd go stand with Hagrid at the platform to watch the students arrive."

"Oh, that reminds me! We need a head of house for Gryffindor! I certainly can't be because it would seem biased," said Minerva.

Everyone turned to look at me and I felt my face flush," I can't! I'm teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and that is strictly Slytherin."

"Not really...and your quarters are on the Griffyndor's floor," said Minerva with a twinkling smile.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had this planned all along."

She simply smiled and I felt myself reminded of Dumbledore.

"Fine, but don't expect too many detentions."

Every teacher applauded and I sighed in resignation. I have gotten myself deeper than I had intended.

I had greeted all the students as the came off the train and when everyone was loaded in the carriages and the train was unloaded of all luggage, I followed Hagrid to the dock where the first years waited with nervous anticipation to board the boats and make their way across the lake to Hogwarts. I stood in the back of the boat in the shadows unnoticed as we made our way to the opposite shore.

Upon docking I helped with the unloading of the boats. Upon reaching the inside of the building a large barn owl swooped down and dropped a large scroll wrapped with a red ribbon and a short letter. I opened the letter and quickly read it.

Here is the list of first years. You should know the procedure.

M. McGonagall.

I rubbed my forehead where my scar still remained and un-wrapped the scroll. I walked towards the top of the steps and to the front of the large group of first years. I cleared my throat and began.

"ATTENTION!"

All talking, whispering, and movement stopped and a hundred pairs of eyes looked up at me.

"You are about to take your first steps into Hogwarts. These will be your greatest years and also the hardest. I hope to see you all succeed. Now, I will open the door and lead you all inside where you will stand and wait until I call your name for you to be sorted."

I saw little heads nod and after seeing the looks of nervousness and comprehension I pushed open the doors and lead them inside. They followed behind me all the way up the podium where a stool sat with the old and worn sorting hat sat motionless and quiet. Minerva sat at the head of the staff table smiling brightly as she watched me step behind the podium and raise the scroll and my wand casting a small floating and freezing charm that kept the scroll perfectly frozen in place at eye level beside me.

"My, my...look who's returned. A pleasant surprise indeed. Long time no see."

I smiled and looked down at the sorting hat, "Yes it has been. Perhaps we will see more of each other this year."

The sorting hat didn't respond but simply gave a grin before it began to sing a new song for the new year.

"I see so many new faces and so many old.

Many new ways of doing things and many new stories to be told.

History has been made and continues to pass.

The one who made it, now teaching a class.

Remember then but live in the now.

It's not something you forget, you'll remember how.

Death brings release but life brings a new lease.

A new era begins and with it new hopes.

Don't let the sad past make you mope.

Now enough of my preaching.

I'll sort you now so that Professors can begin teaching."

Everyone clapped and cheered and I held up my right hand stopping all noise before I turned to the crowd, "Now we shall begin the sorting! When I call your name please approach the stool and sit."

I lifted the sorting hat from the stool and turned to look at the list, starting at the very top.

"Josephine Adder!"

A short brunette in pigtails stepped up and walked up to the stool and sat very confidently as I placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Slytherin!"

Cheers chorused and I moved down the list.

"Armond Bubblestaff!"

A young freckled boy with blonde hair shyly approached and sat down hesitantly.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Erika Featherwind!"

A tall girl with long curly black hair and piercing blue eyes sat down with an emotionless expression.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tabitha Glade!"

A young girl with dirty blonde hair that nearly touched the floor and brown eyes sat down smiling brightly.

"Gryffindor!"

This continued until I had reached the final student.

"Marius Merryweather!"

The final boy walked up and grinned sheepishly as he sat down on the stool. He had black hair with bleached blonde streaks on the sides. I placed the sorting hat on his head and it yelled out its final sorting for the year.

"Gryffindor!"

He joined his table and was cheered by his fellow students and then Minerva stood up and tapped her glass with her fork. All was quiet.

"Congratulations to all our first years and to their houses. May you all have a wonderful and memorable year. Dig in!"

The sound of plates and silver clattering sounded throughout the room and I set the sorting hat on the stool and watched as he vanished, most likely back to the Headmistresses office. I smiled and walked to my place at the staff table and sat down. I stared out into the hall and watched as many students dug into their food with vigor and happiness and I couldn't help but remember my final year at Hogwarts.

"Stop smooching and pass the potatoes! Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I'll sit and watch you suck face all day," announced Ron with a sour look on his food smudged face.

Ginny and I broke apart blushing but our hands were still together beside us on the bench.

"Shove it Ron! Don't be jealous because you're too embarrassed to make your move!"

Ron stuffed a turkey leg into his mouth and proceeded to mutter incoherently. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes as she lifted a buttered roll behind her book and into her mouth.

"Professor Potter...Are you well?"

I plastered on a smile and turned to look at a woman in her late twenties. She had short burgundy hair that held two small braids with colorful beads at the ends on the sides and brilliant hazel eyes that were framed in a long full face. She had large pouty lips and that made her look constantly pouty.

"I'm fine Professor Roseland. Just thinking."

She smiled and nodded, "I can't help but see myself in them as well. Hogwarts is a place filled with so many special memories."

"Do you plan to continue working here after this year," asked Professor Sprout.

"Yes. I've always loved charms and the like and to be able to teach and be paid for it is a dream come true," she said with a smile.

I watched as Severus rolled his eyes and scowl and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. A few eyes landed on me but I coughed and started to fill my plate and began to eat, a smile in place while I did. Soon dinner had ended and the Prefects and Head boys and girls of each house stood and began leading the first years to their dorms. I stretched and stood.

"Off to bed," I heard Severus ask behind me.

"Are you," I asked.

"Perhaps..."

I grinned, "Care for a bit of tea?"

"Tea sounds nice."

We walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards my quarters talking idly about what students would be trouble by just the looks of them and what students looked to be promising in what class until we reached the double doors of my quarters which now had a portrait above the doorway.

"Good day sir, Potter. As of today I shall be guarding your rooms. The password will be owled to you this evening. I am Sir Roderick."

I smiled up at the dashing knight in the portrait who had long curling raven locks and deep black eyes similar to Sev's. He wore bronze armor and held a long claymore sword, with an oval shaped onyx stone on its hilt.

"I thank you, Sir Roderick."

The doors swung open and I stepped inside followed by Severus who glanced around my quarters approvingly.

"Do you approve," I asked with a smile.

"Not bad, a tad too bright though."

I grinned, "That's because you have vampire like quarters and have developed mannerisms that are similar to those of the creatures that dwell in darkness."

He gave me a blank stare and I smiled brightly as I walked into the small kitchen like area of my quarters and took out a tin from my cupboard as well as two coffee mugs. I reached under the cabinets and took out a kettle that I washed out before filling it and placing it on the small stove and turning on the heat.

I set the mugs on the counter and then opened the tea and called out to Sev, "What type of tea would you prefer."

"Why do you have so many," he asked from behind me causing me to jump.

"I like tea and the old lady who lives on the property next to mine would always stop by and bring me gifts of teas and cookies. I have everything from Earl gray, Oolong, Lipton, lavender, green tea and multiple others."

"What are you having," he asked.

I looked in the tin and pulled out a lavender packet and opened it up placing the tea bag into my mug, "Green tea with lavender. It'll help calm me down so that I can actually sleep tonight."

"I'll have the same."

I did the same for him and then walked out into the living room to have a seat while I waited for the water to boil. I walked over to my couch and plopped down. Sev followed and sat in the chair across from me.

"Why are you sitting so far away," I asked with a lazy smile.

He shrugged his shoulders which can mean everything and nothing all at once. He stood and came over to the couch and sat down one cushion away from me. I pouted for a moment before I started kicking off my shoes. I then brought my legs onto the couch and placed them into Sev's lap.

His eyes got large and then he stared at me, "Comfortable brat?"

"Very," I replied cheekily.

He sat there for a moment and then reached out and pinched my small toe.

"Ouch! That's mean. Why'd it have to be the little piggy?"

"A runt for the runt," he replied with a grin.

I was about to reply when he pinched another toe and then another and then he surprised me by tickling my feet. I laughed and tried to wriggle away. I sat up and tried to free my feet with my arms which he grabbed and then pulled so that I fell forward and landed in his lap, my face on the other side of his hip.

"This is a lot better than your feet," he said with some humor in his voice.

I wiggled and tried to get up and felt his hand smack my bottom, "Hey!"

"That's for sticking your smelly Gryffindor feet on my clean slacks."

I rolled over on my back and crossed my arms glaring up at him.

"Oh, and your Slytherin feet don't stink," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all," he said with a straight face.

I rolled over and started crawling to his feet while he struggled to keep me away from them. I grabbed for his shoes and started untying the laces while he tickled my sides. He succeeded in pulling me up and away from his feet and then he leaned over placing his lips over mine. I stopped all movement of my body, the only exception being my hands that were now tightly wrapped around his neck and my mouth which fed from his hungrily. We devoured each others mouths and I gasped for air when we broke apart which then turned to moans of pleasure as he moved from my mouth to my jaw, neck and lower. He undressed me as he went until He had my robes thrown across the room and my trousers un-zipped and my aching member exposed and in his hand which he moved up and down in a strong rhythm.

I moved so that I sat on his lap, my hands wandering between my legs and under my bottom where his straining erection poked at me in its pants covered prison. My hands worked quickly to unzip his trousers, freeing his member. While I did this I felt Sev's other hand push my trousers down exposing my bottom to the room and pulled them partially down so that his hot member now poked at the cleft in my bottom, so close to my virgin entrance. As the pleasure and intensity increased I began to rock my hips causing my bottom to rub along his member causing his breath to hitch and his grip on mine to increase. I felt a tickling pleasure grown deep inside me and it continued until my vision blurred with pleasurably excited tears and then stars burst in my vision as I felt a powerful force explode inside of me causing my seed to explode outside of me and cover Sev's hand and parts of his body and clothes. I felt a sudden warmth flood the crevice of my bottom as I fell back limply, caught by Sev's strong arm which pulled me against him.

I collapsed boneless against his chest, my head lying on his shoulder with my chin on the other side. I struggled for each and every breath I took and yet Sev seemed somewhat unaffected except for the weak state of his body.

"Why...is it...that I'm...gasping and wheezing...and you're...not?"

He chuckled, "Is that all you can say? No, that was wonderful Sev, or if that was this good I can't wait for intercourse?"

I smiled and tried to move my arms with no result, "That was amazing, Sev. I can't move."

Satisfied with my answer he nodded, "It might have something to do with the fact that you were wiggling and thrusting and mewling like a kitten that had been held over water."

I would have blushed in embarrassment but my body was busy trying to pump blood in other places at the moment.

It was then that I heard the loud whistling of the tea kettle, "How long has that been whistling?"

"I haven't a clue but I suppose we should tend to it before some comes to see what all the racket is," he said as he gently lifted me from his lap and lay me down on the couch. He stood and stretched before leaning over to pick up his robe which he then covered me with. He walked into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later holding two steaming cups that he set on the coffee table. He then looked down at himself and sighed before casting a cleaning spell.

I fought to keep my eyes open but it seemed as I was fighting a losing battle.

I felt him lean over me and heard the soft whisper of the same cleaning spell he had cast on himself and felt a slight tingling sensation along my body and then I felt his arms wriggle beneath my body and then I felt my body get heavier as he lifted me up and into his arms. I felt the swaying movement as he walked and then I felt myself being lowered. I fought to keep my eyes open as I watched him lean in and press a kiss to my brow.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Sev'rus."

I heard his retreating foot steps and part of me wanted to yell out a declaration of emotion. I had the urge to say those three simple words but even thinking about it made my eyes hot and moist. It was too early and too later to declare my love for him. Too early because even though we had known each other for so long our relationship; if you can call it that, was something new and unusual to us. Neither of us had had a real one before and I wanted to take it one baby step at a time. Not that making out on the couch was a baby step...

It was too late because I had no right to proclaim love to him or ask it of him. I was dying and even though I felt like I was full of energy and life I knew better. It was wrong to give him my love and then have death snatch it from him.

I ached to tell him, I truly did but I didn't want to ruin my remaining time with him. It's selfish, I know that but just for once I want something for me.

I let those thoughts drown me in the darkness of sleep.

I woke up nice and early thanks to a large horned owl who insisted on a treat after waking me from my peaceful slumber. He stood there on my chest pecking at my fingers until I finally gave in and sat up, causing him to take flight. I angrily picked up the parchment in my lap and opened it.

Good Morning,

Hope you enjoyed your wake up call.

Sev

I growled and yanked my blankets off as I stood and stumbled my way into the bathroom. I relieved my aching bladder and then hopped into the shower and scrubbed from head to toe before shampooing and conditioning my rowdy hair. I got out of the shower and dried myself quickly dressed in a clean outfit with a black robe before I walked over to the book shelf with a large wooden box on the middle shelf and opened it, taking out a treat and tossing it to the large horned owl that perched on the opposite bookshelf.

He caught his treat and hooted in a manner that sounded like his way of saying "finally", before he took off through the window that I left slightly ajar for cid and Hedwig. I slid on my shoes and grabbed my cane and made my way to the Great Hall.

Upon reaching it I greeted Nearly Headless Nick and avoided the Bloody Baron's egg attack. I took my seat near Severus and grabbed a plate, piling it with bacon, toast and two sunny sides up eggs. I ate quickly and then downed a glass of orange juice and bid everyone a good day as I quickly made my way to my classroom. Once there I wrote my name on the chalkboard and made sure everything was where it was supposed to be. My first class of first year Gryffindor and Slytherins wandered in and took their seats.

"I am Professor Potter and I shall be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. My job is to make sure that you are able to defend yourselves as well as your friends, family and neighbors from the dark side of magic. Who can tell me what the definition of a Dark art is?"

A young boy eagerly raised his hand, wiggling in his seat. He reminded me a lot of Hermione.

"Yes, Mr. Fedderton."

"A Dark art is any type of magic that can be used and studied and with the intent to harm others."

"Very good, Mr. Fedderton. You are correct but in the world of magic there are many things that can cause harm, even spells, potions, hexes and otherwise that you use everyday that you think harmless. Magic is your greatest weapon ally but it is also your greatest downfall and enemy. Since this is your first year and your first Defense class we shall start by listing some of the dark arts and what they do. Raise your hand if you can name some."

Many hands rose and after compiling a list I assigned each student a dark art and for their homework they had to list ways to counter act or defend against that particular art.

With my second years we started with basic defensive maneuvers and casting. With my third years we discussed the dark creatures and defensive measures that can be taken and how to avoid the creatures in the first place. My fourth years reviewed a bit of the basics and then moved on to practicing a defensive spell as well as my fifth years and sixth years. My seventh years started with the basic review what they had learned throughout their first six years and we ended by practicing the spells they knew so that I could assess what needed to be taught.

Lunch rolled around and I worked right through it. Dinner time rolled around and I made my way down and found the hall lively and loud. I grabbed a plate and filled it to the point of collapsing and then I made my way to my classroom where I ate and set up for tomorrow's lessons.

Each day passed in the same manner with an occasional detention and a misfired spell causing mayhem and a student in need of Poppy's expertise.

On the weekends I spent time with Severus and occasionally with other staff members. Quidditch started and I became assistant coach for Gryffindor which once again gave me the thrill of flying high and fast. Before I knew it the holidays had begun. The leaves changed color and fell from their branches and school was in full swing. I found myself sitting in my room starring at the flyer for the school Halloween party and decided that now was as good a time as any to have another first with Severus. Tomorrow night I would lead him away from the party and to my rooms where we could spend the night and thankfully the next morning since Halloween fell on a Friday. I grinned as I went to bed since I needed to be ready bright and early tomorrow.

To Be Continued...

Wow...I decided to end this chapter early. I'm tired and the more tired I get the crappier my writing gets. I always get to these points where I lose my train of thought and some how I get derailed from the idea I had originally had. I suppose as long as everything winds up at the same destination that's okay.

Well I'm still at work so now I shall pop in Vandread. It's such a GREAT anime series. I am waiting for my payday so I can get vols 12, 13 and the movie for Full Metal Alchemist I need to write a fic for that series as well.

Has anyone out there seen the anime known as 12 Kingdoms? If so, would you read a fanfic for that series? I would love to write an Enki/Shoryuu(King En) fic or Youko/Rakushun.

Let me know.

Kat


	5. So where has love gone?

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 5: So where has love gone?

I was amazingly up bright and early on this fine fall day. It was typical fall weather outside. The sky was a pale slate blue with multiple clouds and an occasional wind that stirred up the scattered leaves into a twister of color. Even as I dressed I heard the scratching, scraping and rattling of the rambling leaves and the occasional howl of the wind. I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't sure whether my smile was due to thoughts of tonight or because the weather just had that effect on me.

I stood and headed out of my quarters ad down the stairs, passing excited Gryffindor's who bellowed out cheerful greetings as I passed. I felt amazing. I hadn't felt this alive in months!

I walked into the Great Hall and took a seat beside a slightly scowling and tired looking Severus.

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"Last night was the night before Halloween," he stated.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Also known as the night of ghosts and devils or Moving night."

"Oh, that rings a bell! Dudley and his friends used to go out on moving night and cause trouble in the neighborhood. They used to eggs houses and cars, toilet paper trees, use shoe polish to write on peoples cars and windows and they would use bats to bash in mailboxes or set off firecrackers on someone's door step."

"Now imagine Dudley and his friends being able to use magic," yawned Severus.

"Sweet Merlin!"

"Yes and what makes it worse is the fact that they have access to those annoying Weasley twins trick sets. I am so close to sending those two a howler," he said in tired anger.

"They'd probably get a kick out of it," I said pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Sev.

He gave a look thanks as he took the coffee and added a bit of sugar and just a smidgen of cream and then cradled it in his hands as he took a large sip. He sighed and then took another sip.

"So how many detentions did you hand out last night," I asked as I fixed my own cup of coffee.

"Only five but I was nice enough to allow them to attend tonight's party. Tomorrow night however and the rest of the weekend shall be spent helping me gather herbs and plants for my potions as well as sorting and labeling my potion ingredients that have just come in."

"That doesn't sound so bad. You had me scrubbing cauldrons," I said after a sip.

"The ingredients are mostly animal parts. Bat wings, eye of newt, tongue of toad, cat whiskers, toe nail of a lawyer."

I laughed, "Your joking about the lawyer toe nail right?"

"Maybe...," he said with an odd smile in place.

Just then the sound of wings flapping sounded as the mail for that morning came in the feet of over six hundred owls of various colors and sizes.

A few came towards the staff table, most of them dropping off newspapers. A very familiar, very small owl flew around erratically and then dive bombed the staff table. It hit the table with a loud thud and then jumped up, excitedly hooting in front of me.

"Calm down Pig! Come here you!"

I picked him up and he extended his leg hooting loudly. I saw a small parchment attached and quickly took it and stuck a piece of bacon in Pig's mouth to shut him up. He happily pecked his bacon while I unrolled the parchment. I began to read silently.

"What is it, Harry? Your eyes are as big as saucers."

I turned to look at Minerva and smiled, "Hermione's gone into labor. Mrs. Weasley says that it should be a while but she's betting it doesn't arrive until later tonight."

"That is great news!"

"A Hallowed Eve baby! And I bet it has the Weasley red hair," I said as I stood up and grabbed two blueberry muffins and y coffee.

"Leaving early again, Harry," asked Minerva.

"Yes, I have to make sure my boggart is still in the cupboard. I'll see you at lunch," I said I made my out of the Great Hall.

Using the boggart for today's lesson was bloody brilliant. The students were so excited that it was hard to get them to concentrate but I managed to get their attention and they all performed "Ridiculous" spectacularly. When it came time for lunch I sent the boggart back into the cupboard and locked it tight so that I could use it for Monday's lesson on the Patronous charm.

I watched the students file out of the class room and as soon as the last student was out I followed behind. Everyone filed into the lunchroom was beginning to look quite eerie thanks to the house elves and a few of the staff members and students. I passed the Gryffindor table and found myself at the staff table once again in-between Severus and Minerva. Severus sipped his coffee with a grumpy determination and picked at his sandwich while Minerva sipped her tea and chatted happily with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. I grabbed a turkey sandwich and some chips and began to eat quickly.

I felt eyes on me and turned to look around me at the surprised and slightly appalled faces.

"Harry, the turkey is dead. It's not going to run away," said Minerva.

I blushed slightly, "No, but I would like to eat and finish some of my duties before my last class so I can go visit Ron and Hermione at St. Mungo's. I am going to be a Godfather and I would like to be there for the birth of my Godson."

"If you get indigestion don't say we didn't warn you," said Sev with tired grin.

"I won't. You've got an hour and a half before your next classes Sev, why don't you go get in a nap."

He looked thoughtful and stood up, "I think I'll do just that."

We walked out side by side and when we came to the stairs I expected to part ways but instead I found myself yanked towards another set of stairs. I startled and looked into the now very awake eyes of Severus Snape.

"I thought you were tired," I asked.

"I've caught a second wind. Care to join me for a bit of afternoon delight," he asked as we stood on at the top of the stairs leading down into the dungeons.

"Why not! I'll just grade those papers tomorrow."

He grinned as we walked down those winding stairs. We turned a corner and I found myself in front of a large set of doors made of a dark wood with a painting of a black knight brandishing a long handled ax.

"Magnolia," Sev called and the doors swung open and we rushed inside. No sooner were we inside and the doors closed than Sev brought me flush against his chest and began to plunder my mouth, his hands working their way along my shoulders, back and finally my buttocks.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth and writhe against him as our tongues dueled and parried in a fight for dominance. My hands went from being limply at my sides to pressing against his chest and working at his buttons. I felt one of his hands leave my bottom and the movement of his body and then that hand returned and the other vanished and his body moved again before that hand had also returned to my bottom, giving loving squeezes. We broke apart gasping as we looked into each others eyes. I saw a deep lust and need in those inky depths and my body shuddered in response. It was also then that I noticed his outer robe was gone and that my deft hands had unbuttoned his shirt leaving it hanging up and revealing his pale muscled chest viewable and looking very sexy. I grabbed his shirt and helped to pull it off of him while he watched with an amused grin.

"Seems I've created a sexual monster," he said in a husky voice.

I smiled up at him, "Are you going to help or just stand there? We've only got an hour."

He grinned and began to pull my robes off as he pushed me towards what I assumed to be his bedroom. My shirt came off as well as my pants and then his and socks and then boxers. When we reached his large bed I looked back at the trail of clothing on the floor and laughed. He grinned and pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me with a predatory look.

"I suppose we can't go all the way tonight since you have to teach class and then go see the Weasley's. It's a shame but I suppose I will have to find some other way to pleasure you."

I shuddered and looked down my body to see my arousal standing at attention and then looked down a bit farther where I saw his stiff member. It looked a lot bigger and thicker than I remembered.

"Yes, I would like to be able to walk without the students and peers noticing the odd limp I seemed to have developed after leaving the hall with everyone's favorite potions professor."

He grinned and leaned in to lick and nibble my neck, slowly moving his way down until he came to my nipples. He licked and nibbled the brown nubs causing them to harden and then moved down farther until he came to my bellybutton which he licked and nibbled and then did the most erotic thing I had ever seen done to a belly button. He slid his tongue slowly and sensually over and into it looking at me as he did so. I moaned and gasped like a wanton whore and he seemed to love every sound that escaped from my gaping mouth.

He abandoned my belly button and moved down farther to my hips. He licked and nibbled my hip bone and then my inner thighs before he moved down farther where he licked the base of my aching member moving up to the head and then back down without having actually touched my sensitive tip. He did this a few times before he surprised me by taking all of me into his tight hot mouth. I screamed and writhed and then be began a slow rhythm as he went all the way down and then all the way back up, my member almost out of his mouth before he repeated it. He did this until I was aching with release and then he stopped.

"Sit up," he said thickly.

I did as told and watched as he lay down on the black bed sheets on his back on the opposite direction.

"I want you to get on all fours above me with your bottom facing me."

I flushed a deep red but did as I was told.

He grabbed my hips and pulled my bottom closer to his face. I felt his mouth once again cover my aching member and I moaned loudly and looked down and directly at his aching member. Curiosity filled me and so I acted. I lowered my head and took an explorative lick and then another and then I licked a trail around the head of head of his member and savored the salty taste of his skin and sweat. I then decided to try and take it all the way into my mouth. I opened wide and lowered my head until I was filled with him in my mouth and then I quickly raised my head to avoid gagging on his member.

I was deterred. I decided that practice makes perfect and so I kept trying and trying until I was finally able to take him deep into my mouth and to the back of my throat without gagging. I was so proud of myself and so diligent that I hadn't noticed his mouth had left my own aching member but what I had noticed were the deep moans and grunts and the occasional harsh whisper of my name. I stopped and turned to look at his face and grinned at the look of pleasurable need that was shown. I went back to work proudly.

"If only you were this determined when it came to potions," he said between breaths.

I felt his mouth cover my member again and I felt the fuzziness and pressure of my oncoming release.

"Com...coming...Sev..."

My orgasm hit and I rocked my hips as I released my seed into his mouth. I was zapped and yet still determined to bring him so I stayed on my hands and knees and continued to nip, suckle and swallow his member. It was then that I felt a slick digit trace my virgin entrance and then retreat before returning slicker than before. That digit then slowly and gently pushed passed the rings of muscle until it was as deep inside as it could go. It was slightly uncomfortable and yet, not un-pleasurable.

The digit slowly moved in and out and then it hit something deep inside and I gasped around Sev's member. I felt it hit that spot again and this time I cried out in pleasure and released Sev's member.

"Wha...what was that?"

"That is called your prostate."

I moaned as he moved his finger inside of me and returned to my duty. I wasn't going to stop until Sev also came but he was making it awfully hard to concentrate.

I felt that digit leave and then two fingers slowly pushed inside. It hurt as those two digits stretched my opening but soon the two were moving just as easily as the one had. The two soon became three that scissored and slid in and out of my body. I felt another orgasm building and I began to suck harder and faster, fondling Sev's heavy sac as I did. I felt his member grow rigid just as my orgasm hit and I felt it explode in mouth, a bitter and salty liquid flowed into my mouth and down my throat and I struggled to swallow as I moaned my own release into Sev's other hand.

I moved so that I wasn't hovering over him and then I collapsed on the bed.

"That was amazing, Sev."

"You're a quick study," he said huskily.

"How much time do we have," I asked as I closed my eyes.

"About half an hour," he replied.

"I'm going to borrow your shower, care to join me?"

He nodded and groggily stood up holding out a hand for me. I took it and was helped into a standing position.

We both stumbled our way into the bathroom and into his shower. He turned on the water and we were both sprayed with warm water. I grabbed a bar of soap and a rag started lathering both up before I helped wash Sev's back and then the rest of his body, mentally noting every scar, freckle, muscle, curve and line in his body like I had always wanted. It was then that I felt my chest constrict. I gasped and stopped moving the rag along his arms.

He immediately turned around and took my face into his large hands, "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

It got harder to breath and I began to gasp for air like a fish out of water. I felt a haziness take over and then everything went black.

The smell of clean linens and disinfectant was all around me. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times so that my eyes could adjust to the light.

"Welcome back, Potter."

I turned to where the voice had come from and saw Minerva standing there with a grim look.

"What happened to Harry?"

"Harry is reserved for you when you're not doing idiotic things, like keeping secrets."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Was she talking about my Seizures or was she talking about Sev and me?

"Why would you keep such a thing from us? There was no need to. If you had let us known we could have helped you long ago."

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"BURDEN? Don't be ridiculous! We have a potion on hand that can easily help with seizures and if you had been truthful from the beginning you could have avoided all this and a lot of pain and aggravation to begin with. Not to mention that you're being under the weather makes Severus very grumpy and agitated."

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "You know...about us?"

"I'm the Headmistress! There's nothing in this school that I don't know about. Don't make that face. I'm not angry. Most of the staff has suspected it for a while now and by now so does most of the school. You know how gossip goes."

"Potter...Harry...we're happy for you. We've wanted you to find happiness and the same goes for Severus. It's about time you both grab it for yourselves. Perhaps you'll even be able to replace that ring with another," she said as she looked down at the thin gold band on my ring finger.

"I've told the students that the rest of your classes have been cancelled and for the first time in all my years of teaching I heard moans of disappointment instead of hollers and hoots of excitement. Take care of yourself Harry, not just for you but for Severus, your friends, family and your students."

"Thank you Minerva."

"Now get a bit more rest. An owl arrived an hour ago announcing the birth of Lawrence Weasley. Congratulations, you're a Godfather."

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Lawrence Weasley. I wonder if I'll get to teach him."

"As long as I draw breath and after, you are assured a job at Hogwarts. Who knows...you might even be teaching your own children here as well."

"Doesn't seem likely," I said in my state of tiredness.

"Stranger things have been known to happen," softly echoed through the room as she left.

"Stranger things...," I repeated softly.

I wondered what they would discover if they continued to look into my illness. Would they find out that it was something treatable and that I had been a worrying over nothing or would they find out that it is as bad as I thought.? I would have to wait to find out because I refused to voice my worries out loud. I'm not sure if it's because I'm pig headed or because a part of me still wants to keep others from worrying about me.

The thoughts kept running through my head as I felt sleep pull me into its warm embrace.

I was released with a lot of warnings and demands on behalf of Poppy and Minerva and a thorough examination. Poppy insisted that I come whenever I felt any thing that usually occurred before a seizure. I had no choice but to agree. Any hopes of having a nice romantic Hallowed Eve with Severus had been ruined.

I had a bottle of fine wine that I was told was a very good year, whatever that means. I also had prepared my room with candles and rose petals and I had gone as far as buying some oil. I was fully prepared to give yet another piece of myself to him and in one moment it was all gone. I ended up using my romantic candles for light when grading papers and in the process I drank half of the bottle of wine. As for the rose petals...the house elves had them cleaned up by the time I returned to my room.

Life had returned to what it had been and before I knew it the months had flown by and the fall leaves were now covered by a blanket of pure white. I busied myself in my job and barely saw Severus. Somehow our budding relationship had had hit a hiatus if not worse. It seemed as if he were avoiding me and in truth I hadn't helped things any because I was too afraid to ask him why. It was as if approaching him would somehow make the situation worse. I fear rejection. I don't think I could bare it; it would be like losing someone I loved all over again. So we both kept our distance.

Today was no different.

I had Dobby bring breakfast to my quarters where I had eaten in silence and then I had walked straight to my class room. I had made it through two classes my third being a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth years.

"Okay class! Lower your wands!"

I watched as they all followed directions and the room quieted, "Your homework assignment is to continue to practice any of the three spells you did not perfect today in class. There will be an exam..." my head ached. It felt as if someone had punched me, but deep inside of my head.

"There will be an exam on Friday. Also, I would like your essays from last week and your theories as to why the patronous takes on the shapes that it does and why yours took its particular shape turned in tomorrow."

I felt ill. The headache worsened and then stopped.

"Are you okay," asked Emelie Rose in Ravenclaw.

"Yes, just a bit of a headache. Now class is dismissed."

I watched them file out and once the last student had left I sat sunk onto the stool in front of the classroom. The headache had gone away but I now felt nauseous and a tad bit weak. I stood up shakily and was about to walk to the classroom door when Severus appeared.

"Why have you been avoiding me," he asked.

I stopped and looked up into those ebony pools and fought the pain and nausea back, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I believe I asked you first."

I backed away and turned around. I started walking towards the front row of desks where I took a seat on the nearest stool and leaned forward so that I was resting my hands on the table.

"You're the one who didn't visit when I was in the infirmary. You're the one who stopped coming to see me and then you stopped coming to lunch. I got the feeling you were avoiding me."

"I needed time to think."

"ABOUT WHAT?"

I hadn't meant to yell...The nausea had gotten worse and now I had an ache in my chest and stomach.

"About me, about you, about us," he replied.

"Then why didn't you just tell me," I asked softly.

"Because I thought that perhaps I might have been thinking there was an "us" without really knowing there was. It keeps floating in my mind that the handsome Gryffindor hero of the wizarding world is with the greasy old traitor death eater slytherin and it just didn't add up. I can't figure out why you're with me. It's too good to be true. Then I realized...you never once said the word 'love'. Not even in passing."

"Neither have you," I said vehemently.

"Yes I have. I've said it a couple of times to which you've never replied. It's almost as if you choose not to hear it or you're deaf to only that word. Why," he asked as he paced the floor.

I sat quietly wondering if I should spill my heart to him. Should I tell him and start from the beginning or should I simply let what we have ended so that neither of us would be pulled in further. I felt my eyes grow hot.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps us, me and you; was a bad idea."

I watched as he turned his back on me and my eyes grew hot as tears collected and then fell from my eyes. He began walking out of the room and I felt my chest tighten. I raised my hand and tried to call out his name but my throat was tight and nothing came out. I saw the ends of his billowing robe vanish and I lost myself to the anguish and cried. I sat there and cried until the clock in my classroom struck one, letting me know that my next class would soon be arriving.

I stood up and wiped my eyes and face and then I walked to the front of the classroom and took a few deep breaths. The nausea had all but disappeared but my chest and stomach still ached. It felt like daggers were being shoved into my abdomen, stomach and chest and yet it burned like my leg had when I had been bit by the basilisk.

The shuffle of feet sounded down the hallway and soon the class began to fill. I watched as everyone took their seats and then faced forward showing me their bright and eager faces. My body felt heavy and each step was slow and awkward, as if I were a puppet on strings.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will continue our study of the patronous charm. Tomorrow we will practice against the boggart. So, pair up and take..."

My throat felt scratchy and thick and as I coughed uncontrollably into my hand that now covered my mouth I felt a new panic arise. The taste of copper filled my mouth and my panic caused my cough to worsen.

"Professor? Do you need a glass of water?"

I nodded my head as I continued coughing, doubling over with the effort to breath and at the ferocity of each couch that left my mouth.

I felt something thick and wet in my hand and as I pulled it away I saw bright crimson pooled and splattered in and around my hand. I coughed and watched as thick sprays of blood flew onto the spread palms of both of my hands.

"Someone get help," I heard one of my male students yell.

"Who?"

"Gregory, grab any Professor you see in the hall! Vance and Leore, go get Madam Pomphrey! QUICK!"

I continued coughing as I fell to me knees in front of my remaining class. I stared at my bloody hands as they blurred in and out in front of me. I heard rushed footsteps and heard the familiar howl of Minerva's voice.

"Out of the way! All of you, into the hallway! Class is dismissed! I don't want to see any of you in the hall!"

I felt her hands touch my face, forcing me to look up into worried eyes that blurred in and out in my vision, "Harry, can you hear me?"

I nodded and felt my coughing lessen but the taste of blood was still there. I saw Poppy kneel in front of me with her wand out and ready and at her side was Severus. I saw him and that panicked look and I felt the coughing grow again. Red spit once again flying into my hands.

I felt a cloth pressed against my mouth and I grabbed for it, holding it in place. In-between coughs I was handed a potion which I drank quickly. It took only a second for my body to numb and then the coughing stopped. I felt something warm and wet dribbling out of the corner of my mouth as I was gently pushed back into a laying position on the floor of my classroom.

I watched as the hustled and bustled above me and heard muddled sounds of talking and incantations and then there was no sound. I watched everything as if I was some distance away from it all and then the view blurred and instead of the usual darkness I saw light, bright blinding light. It was a warm and inviting light that seemed to pull me towards it and I followed until the brightness got so bright that there was nothing but white...

To Be Continued...

I wanted to give thanks to dablksaiyangurl. You really are too kind. Thank you. It's reviews like the one that you gave that make me want to try harder so that I can publish one of my original stories.

Also to Nitasha , I bought my copy of Last Quarter at Best Buy. I had to get Moon Child at an anime convention but if you check your local Best Buy or Suncoast they should have it and for a good price.

Oh, speaking of L'arc en Ciel! I just finished Fullmetal Alchemist the series and the movie and boy did I cry! I am now in love with Link and Lost Heaven by L'arc En Ciel. I mean...I love L'arc en ciel anyway and have ALL of their albums as well as Hyde's and a Tetsu's but the song Lost Heaven seems to fit FMA. I am actually writing an Ed/Roy fic at the moment using Lost Heaven. I'm sorry, but I have got to have a better ending than what they gave me in the movie.

Is anyone going to Katsucon this year?

Well I'd better go. Work and such...Tomorrow I take my first Pilates lesson.

Kat


	6. Will I ever reach it?

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 6: Will I ever reach it?

I found myself standing in a never-ending meadow filled with long thin grasses of various shapes, sizes and shades of green. Among the grasses were wild flowers as bright and clear as some of the colorful concoctions we often made in potions class except the smells were a whole lot better. Buttercups, dandelions, daisies and violets among a few of the flowers and I as stared out into the field I saw butterflies in every shade and color of the rainbow and they all seemed to flutter around a particular area. It was then that I saw a familiar figure.

She stood there as pale as I remembered with those bright freckles and an even brighter smile. Her long coppery hair blowing in the breeze as did her long white chiffon dress with the lace around the neck, chest and ends of the dress. She held a bouquet of buttercups and forget me not's tied together by a white and gold ribbon in her left hand, he right hand rested on her stomach in a very delicate manner.

I stared out at her and felt sorrow fill me as well as a deep happiness.

"Ginny..."

"Hello, Harry," she said with a gentle smile.

"I'm..."

"Don't you even say you're sorry! You've beaten yourself up enough over my death!"

"But...I miss you, I miss you so...much Ginny."

"I'm always with you Harry. I'll be in your heart and in your memories. I can live with that, why can't you?"

"It's my fault you died! MINE! I killed you!"

"HARRY POTTER! You did not make me jump in front of you! That was my decision, I decided to save the one I love and you go and cheapen my sacrifice by blaming yourself! Do I have to hit you a few times to make you see? Well, do I!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was dead and yet she was still Ginny. Her hands on her hips and a fierce frown of disapproval on her face that reminded me of Mrs. Weasley.

"That's better! Stop this crying and get back there and finish living your life! He's waiting for you. You still have things to do like having children," she said with a smile.

"I can't have children Ginny, I'm a guy remember?"

"You'll see...go back to him Harry. Go live and stop trying to find death."

She walked towards me smiling brightly. She stopped once our bodies were touching and then leaned in placing a kiss on my lips. She leaned against me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug and placed her chin atop my shoulder, "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for loving me. I don't mind you showing your love for me but why don't you find a different place for that ring."

I watched as she pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Like where," I asked.

"You'll find a place. Now...go. And don't return until you're old and gray and have done everything you've ever wanted to do," she said as she pushed me.

Her push sent my falling backwards but instead of hitting the ground I continued to fall and as I fell I watched her smiling face looking down at me.

I felt a shock go through my body as I gasped, pulling much needed air into my lungs. I struggled to fill my lungs causing my body to go into a coughing fit as air once again filled my body. I opened my eyes and saw the teary eyed smile of Poppy above me. A million thoughts raced through my head and it was then that I felt a warm wetness on my right hand that made me look in that direction. I saw a familiar head of ebony hair over my hand and as I watched I saw drops of wetness fall onto my hand which was held in a gentle grip in his hands, as if he were cradling it.

I moved my thumb so that it brushed against his hands in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. His head shot up exposing those hallowed cheeks covered in falling tears. It was a sight I never thought I would live to see yet, somehow I had managed to. I stared into those relieved ebony pools and felt tears gathering in my own eyes.

"Sorry...Sev," I said in the softest and yet scratchiest voice to ever come from me.

He brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss in my palm and I felt the tears in my eyes overflow and leave hot tickling trails down my cheeks.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't want to lose the chance to be with you."

"Harry, you need to rest. Your body has been through a lot. Rest. You can tell him more when you wake up."

I heard Poppy's words as if she was in a tunnel and it was then that I felt exhaustion pulling at my body. I fought to keep my eyes open for fear that if I closed them I wouldn't open them again.

"Sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake," said Sev in with a thick voice.

I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand just as the darkness pulled under.

I felt a weight on my chest and when I opened my eyes I saw two slitted golden eyes starring back at me from a face covered in colorful feathers.

"Wake up! Wake up! You'll miss first period!"

I glanced around the room and saw at least seven vases holding seven bouquets of colorful flowers of various types surrounding my enclosed and curtained off area. I moved to sit up causing Cid to squawk and take flight over the curtained area and I assumed out of the room. I reached onto the nightstand beside my bed and felt around until I had found my glasses which I quickly slid on.

I could now see what types of flowers were in each vase and they varied from roses and lilies to carnations and daisies. The whole room smelled...like death.

Whenever I smelled the scent of too many flowers in one room I thought of death. At Ginny's funeral there had been many flowers and although their scent was sweet and enchanting the reason they were being used wasn't. When I was around six or seven my Aunt Petunia's mother in law had passed away and since I was too young to be left alone and none of the neighbors at that time were available to baby-sit me I was forced to go for all three days. Three days of people in dress clothes standing around a coffin telling good and bad stories about the person who had died and three days of smelling the sickly sweet smell of flowers which permeated throughout the room and the underlying smell of death and decay.

I hadn't been too fond of the time spent there and in truth, neither had Dudley although I believe his reason had been something more along the lines of boredom more than the smell and fear of death.

I sighed and removed the warm blankets off of my body and slid my feet over the edge of the bed. I found that my feet were covered by a pair of warm socks which I was grateful for as I pushed myself into a standing position. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my body as I parted the curtains on the side and walked through into the next curtained off area. I did the same until I passed the last curtained off area. I peeked outside and saw Poppy busying herself with a student who seemed to be coughing and sneezing. I counted my blessings as I snuck quietly towards the door and looked around hoping that no students were in the immediate area.

"And where do you think your going," I heard the all too familiar playful and yet reprimanding voice of Remus Lupin ask.

I turned to look behind me and saw not only Remus but also the un-amused looks of Minerva and now Poppy.

"I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said the loo," I asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, because that's in the opposite direction," said Minerva as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, please answer Remus' question," said Poppy.

"I just needed a little bit of air."

"Well that's good. You've gotten it and now you can hop right back into that bed," said Poppy.

"Only if you take the flowers away," I answered sternly.

They gave me quizzical looks.

"It smells like a funeral parlor in there. I would like the flowers removed."

"That can easily be solved, now, back in bed!"

I stood there hesitating, wondering why I didn't really want to be in that bed and nothing came to mind except the smell of flowers and the fact that I just didn't want to be in bed.

"Harry?"

I felt tired and weak and yet I wanted to go out and do something, anything other than sitting or lying in that bed. I felt annoyed and aggravated. I felt depressed, lost, sad and angry and yet none of these emotions had to do with anyone around me. Inside I felt childish but I couldn't stop the flow of emotions as I shook my head no and walked towards the door and then through it. I heard the footsteps behind me but I didn't care I kept walking until I had reached my rooms. I shouted the password and stepped inside and dropped my blanket in the process as I went over to the fireplace and lifted the glass bowl that held the floo powder and sent it flying across the room and crashing against the far wall. I watched as ash and powder flew everywhere causing small smoke clouds. I then lifted books and hurled them across the room along with knick knacks and anything that was within reach. I continued until I was gasping for breath.

I began coughing and my body shook with small tremors that were bad enough that I could not lift my hand to wipe away the tears in my eyes.

"Why? WHY? WHY?"

No one answered and I stared at my shaking hands and wondered why Ginny had sent me back. I could feel my body dying. I had felt it back at my house on the shore and for some stupid reason I had decided to return to Hogwarts and to those who I loved knowing full well I was dying. Why? Why had I done it? I didn't want them to see me like this. I didn't want to end up in a hospital bed for what was left of my life and I didn't want to cause others pain and yet I had willingly come and it was my fault that things were happening in the exact same manner that I hadn't wanted them to.

"Why," I asked again with all the sorrow and confusion evident in my voice.

"Because it is an animals nature to hide itself away when it senses death, not a humans. Most people crave the company of others. They fear death and they fear being alone," said Remus softly.

"I didn't want any of you to see me like this. I wanted to die alone in my cabin by the sea in the hopes that you would remember me when I could walk or smile not me convulsing on the floor spitting up blood."

"You're human Harry. Being human is nothing to be ashamed of," said Remus from directly behind me.

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I must have been a sorry sight to behold.

"I just wanted to be with him, I didn't want to hurt him. I'm so...selfish."

Arms wrapped around me and I found myself sobbing against a muscled and warm chest.

"I was content to die alone until I received that letter. I could have spared us all a lot of trouble of hurt."

"Stop talking such pigheaded nonsense this instant! I'll have you know that is as far from the truth as it gets! Do you know how much it would have hurt us all to know that you had died alone when you have so many who care for you? We would have blamed ourselves for your death just like you blamed yourself for Ginny's. Just because we weren't there to watch you die doesn't mean that we wouldn't feel just as guilty. With you here at least we can do something!"

"Minerva is right, brat," I heard a snide voice reply.

I turned and looked up into Sev' emotionless face and saw bags under his red and swollen eyes.

"Any luck Severus," asked Minerva.

I watched as he shook his head, "Afraid not Minerva. I'll keep trying. I won't stop until we find a result that's to my liking."

Poppy smiled at my confused frown as she walked in and stood beside Severus, "Our dear Severus has spent every free moment studying various potions that cure seizures and with your latest problem we now have a dilemma on our hands and so Severus has been staying up late and helping me with research."

I felt my chest constrict. He hadn't been avoiding me! He was trying to find a way to save me even though I had never said I loved him! He's working to find a cure for a selfish git like me!

"Don't make that face Harry..."

I turned away and buried my face in Remus' chest once again and fought back tears.

"You will continue to teach classes but Remus will be working as an assistant and will be your substitute on days that you're not feeling well. His quarters are only two rooms down from yours so should you need him he will be close by. Also, we have informed our dear Hermione about your situation and circumstances and she has insisted on coming to stay at Hogwarts with Mr. Weasley and young Lawrence. We're not going to let you die quietly and by your self that's for damn sure!"

I laughed. Never before had I heard Minerva curse and upon hearing that proclamation the others laughed as well.

"Now," she waved her wand about and everything in my room righted itself including anything that had shattered against the wall, "I would like for you to get into your bed and rest for the rest of the Holiday. I believe you can rest just as well here as in the Medical room. I believe I shall leave you to Severus and Remus. I'll see you tomorrow when Mrs. Weasley arrives and don't be surprised if she's not the only one to come flooing in. I'm betting the entire Weasley household knows and is in uproar."

"Thank you, Minerva," I said softly.

"You're welcome Harry."

"I'll leave you in Remus and Severus' care. Make sure to take all of your potions down to the last drop. I shall stop by tomorrow morning to monitor your progress," said Poppy as she followed Minerva out.

I wiped my face of any remaining tears and looked up into Remus' golden brown eyes. He gave me a smile and stood up offering me a hand. I stared at his hand for a moment and tried to move my legs so that I could get into a standing position.

"I'm afraid my legs have gone numb," I said softly.

"I'll take care of this Lupin. Go ahead and finish setting up your rooms," said Severus as he walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Have a good nights rest, both of you."

Severus nodded and I smiled, "Yes, sir."

No sooner had Remus left than Severus' arms were under my knees and around my back and I was cradled in those strong arms and against his chest.

He strode across the room and into my bedroom. He approached my and held me one handed as he lifted his wand from his robes and waved causing the blankets to turn down. He returned his wand to where it had come from and then laid me in the middle of the bed. I already wore pajamas so he simply lifted the blankets and tucked me in. His hand drifted away from me as he prepared to leave but I grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

"I...I love you."

My voice was wobbly and I kept my eyes trained on his hand, afraid of what emotions I would see on his face.

The bed dipped and groaned under added weight and I felt his heat as he lay across me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I didn't want to say it before because I didn't want you to love me. If you love me and I die then I would have caused you the same pain I had felt when Ginny died. I couldn't bare the idea of causing you pain. I also couldn't bare the idea of losing you. I had lost Ginny and it hurt to continue leaving with so...many regrets and such pain and sadness."

"What made you change your mind," he asked as he backed away to see my face.

"Ginny."

His eyes grew wide and surprise shown brightly on his tired features.

"I saw her in this field of wild flowers. She looked just like she had when we were married. She said everything that needed to be said and then she told me to return and live my life."

"She always was my favorite Weasley," he said with a small smile.

"Aww...I thought Fred and George were your favorites."

"Those two were the bane of my existence for the years that they resided at this school. I was saddened at the circumstances with which they had left but more then happy to see them off and surprised by the success of their business."

"Yes, my winnings were well spent."

"Your winnings...you mean the winnings from the Tri Wizard tournament?"

I nodded and smiled, "I didn't need the money and it felt like blood money. I had won at the price of Cedric's life. I gave it to the twins and made them promise to buy Ron new dress robes."

"It seems you have once again surprised me," he said with a thoughtful look.

"Let's hope that I can continue to do so," I said as I sat up to press a kiss on his nose.

He gave a crooked grin and shook his head, "Go to sleep you impertinent brat."

I squeezed his hand, "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically before the sound of shoes hitting the floor sounded and he wiggled under the blankets beside me.

"Now, sleep."

I closed my eyes and snuggled against him, my hand still gripping his as I felt sleep pull me under.

To be continued...

Sorry it took so long. I have been inspired to do a new Naruto fanfic called Falling and Falling Again as well as my first Kyo Kara Mao fic called Here With Me. It will be a Conrart/Yuri fic and later a Wolfram/Yuri fic. I'd like to see Wolfram top even though he would probably bottom with Yuri.

I did Pilates and it was fun! I think I enjoyed it because my best friend was my instructor. My friend is a certified Pilate's instructor and works at Golds Gym and when I mentioned I wanted to lose weight she told me to take advantage of the fact that my friend is certified in Pilates. So I did. It's been 2 days since I did and I'm still sore but at least I know I got a good workout.

Chapter 7 is being worked on now so be patient!

Kat


	7. Will I ever reach it?

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 7: Will I ever reach it?

I had found myself awake and in an empty bed. I sighed and lay back in the soft down pillows and fought the urge to squeal like a girl. I was happy. Sure, I was dying with little or no hope of living to see my nineteenth birthday but I had finally said the one thing that had been weighing me down. I had told said that I loved him.

Instead of squealing I stretched in my large bed and proceeded to smile like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I see someone's in a good mood today," I heard the amused and slightly nasally voice of my best friend say.

I sat up and smiled brightly, "Hermione!"

She ran over and tackled me in a big hug. We sat there hugging each other laughing loudly until someone cleared their throat. Hermione let go and sat back on her haunches while turning to look in the direction of the doorway where my other best friend stood holding a small infant.

"I've never gotten a hug like that," he said with a smile.

"You have too! Come over here so Harry can see Lawrence," said Hermione rolling her eyes at her husband.

"See what I mean Harry, a bossy little thing. Merlin help us if we ever have a daughter and she turns out like her mother."

"Well just think about it Ron, your children have both of your genetics so if you have a daughter she'll have a little of Hermione in her and a little of your mother."

"Are you trying to give me nightmares? Gin is bad enough. She's a little drama queen, that one. She's already figured out how to use those big blue eyes and Merlin forbid she doesn't get her way because then she starts howling like a banshee just like Mom."

"Ronald! Is that anyway to talk about your niece," reprimanded Hermione.

"I don't see you volunteering to watch her, Aunt Hermione," said Ron with an all knowing grin.

Hermione cleared her throat and took Lawrence from Ron's proffered arms and held him out to me, "Uncle Harry, meet your God son Lawrence."

I looked down at a pair of bright brown eyes framed in a chubby smiling face surrounded by wavy carrot colored hair. I took him in my arms and awkwardly held him for the first few minutes until he smiled at me causing my nervousness to dissipate. After a few minutes I realized that Lawrence was a baby and nothing to be scared of. I held him and talked to him and found myself genuinely interested in this small being.

"Wow Harry, you're a natural. Took me days to get used to holding him," said Ron with a grin.

"I've always wanted a family. I think holding Lawrence just cemented Sev's fate."

Hermione laughed, "So what Minerva said is true. I've got no objection as long as you're happy."

Hermione turned to look at Ron and I did the same out of instinct.

"What? I agree with Mione. I've got no problem with the man as long as you're happy. The moment he does something to hurt you he goes on my "git" list."

I laughed, "Don't you mean "shit" list?"

"Harry! Not in front of Lawrence. Mom said she doesn't want one of his first words to be a foul one so I have to watch my language. She threatened to use the rolling pin!"

I laughed and was about to comment when a knock on the bedroom door caught our attentions.

"Come in!"

I watched as Poppy entered holding a tray of potions with Sev not far behind her.

"Well if that isn't a sight to behold," said Poppy smiling brightly.

Severus still looked tired but there was a new look in those deep dark eyes. Was it surprise or perhaps even some emotion close to lust? No, that was a look of awe and a tad bit of want.

"Looks like the proud parent himself I'd say, eh Severus," Poppy questioned while setting the tray down on the night stand beside me.

Sev simply nodded his hand and walked over to Poppy's side to help administer the potions.

"Here Mione', you should take Lawrence. I wouldn't want to throw up on my Godchild," I said as I handed him back to Hermione.

"Are these the potions you take everyday," she asked eyeing the array of colorful concoctions.

"It was only two or three a few days ago but it seems I've graduated to six if not more," I said with a joking sigh.

"Why does he have to take so many," asked Ron.

"There's one for the seizures, a blood replenishing and strengthening potion, a nutrition potion, a potion to help with organ failure and the last two are glasses of Orange juice and apple juice for in-between and when he's done."

I actually let out a breath I had been un-intentionally holding.

"Don't sound so relieved Harry. Today will be the first of many where you'll start your day off with potions and examinations."

"Yippee...," I said with no enthusiasm.

"Now young Weasley's if you wouldn't mind," Poppy chorused as she took her wand from her apron pocket.

"We'll see you later Harry. Professor Snape I'll see you after I'm done talking with Headmistress McGonagall," said Hermione as she squeezed my hand and stood up cradling Lawrence in her arms.

I watched them both leave and resigned myself to Poppy's examination. She would examine one thing or another and then stop to talk to the quill that floated above a note pad beside her. My examination was thorough and took longer than an hour. When she had finished I began the tedious work of swallowing my potions and juice.

I had finished and fought back a yawn while watching Poppy collect the vials and once again talk to her quill.

"So, what's your diagnosis? How long will I live," I asked as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Poppy placed her finger on my nose and tapped it a few times, "You will live as long as I'm alive and that's as good of an answer as you'll get from me. Take your nap and let your body heal."

I watched as she turned away from me and patted Severus on the shoulder, "I'll see you in Minerva's office tonight."

He nodded and I watched as she left the room, tray once again in hand. I struggled to keep my eyes open but it fault as though there were weights forcing them down.

"Don't fight it, you need the rest," I heard him say softly.

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep," I asked looking at him through half slitted eyes.

"I suppose," he said as he sat down on the bed beside me.

I felt his hand atop my forehead and I turned towards it like a cat seeking a hand to be petted. His thumb gently caressed my cheek. If I had been a cat I would have purred but I settled for a contented sigh and a smile.

"Sev?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Can wizards get married?"

"Wizards can be bonded. There are no prejudices in the wizarding world for those who love the same sex but the ceremonies differ for their unions," answered Sev in his teacher voice which was a tad bit gentler than I had ever heard it.

"How does one get bonded," I asked in my dazed state.

"Someone of high stature or nobility performs the ceremony which is similar to a Hand fasting. Why the questions," he asked.

"Would you bond with me," I asked in a soft whisper.

"Are you proposing to me, Harry," he asked playfully.

"Only if you'll accept."

He was quiet and his thumb stilled in its gentle stroking, "Then I have no choice but to accept. Just for future reference, usually the top in the relationship proposes," he said as his thumb resumed its stroking.

"I'd be ten feet under if I waited for you to ask," I said grinning.

I watched through nearly closed eyes as he leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead, nose, both cheeks and finally my lips.

"Brat," he replied atop my lips.

We both smiled with our lips connected before we deepened the kiss. We allowed our lips to roam over each others mouths, sucking and licking until our lips felt large and swollen. We broke apart and grabbed his hand pulling it under my chin, hugging it.

"Can you do me a favor, Sev?"

"I shall try."

"Can you find me a small gold chain necklace," I asked.

"Is that all," he asked.

I nodded and kissed his palm.

"Then I shall. Is there anything the Gryffindor prince needs," he asked as his other hand played with my bangs.

"A family," I whispered as my eyes drifted shut.

"We shall see..." he said brushing my bangs aside and ran his finger along my lightening bolt scar

I felt a presence hovering over me and upon opening my eyes I saw Sev standing wearing a nervous frown.

"Mornin' Sev."

"So it is, or actually closer to afternoon."

I blinked and reached for my glasses on the nightstand. I found them and quickly slid them on and turned to look at the small grandfather clock hanging on my bedroom wall. Eleven thirty! I had fallen asleep at around twelve yesterday and I was just waking up! I had managed to sleep for twenty three hours!

"TWENTY THREE HOURS! I SLEPT FOR TWENTY THREE HOURS!"

"Yes, we noticed. When I commented on it last night Poppy said that it was your body healing what it could after you had taken those potions."

I sat up and stretched sore muscles, surprised that I wasn't sorer than I already was.

"Your potions are on the night stand. Would you like me to hand them to you," he asked looking rather nervous.

"Yes, if you don't mind," I said sitting up a bit more.

I hadn't bothered looking at the tray of potions I just took the bottles proffered. I downed the first which tasted like sour milk and was handed a glass of juice. I quickly drained the juice, only faintly tasting apple as it washed away the acrid taste of sour milk. I handed Sev the glass and held out my hand for the next potion. What entered my hand was a long box.

I blinked and looked down at the box and then up into Sev's nervous eyes. I looked back down at the box and opened it and smiled at the thick knotted gold chain that lay inside. I took out the chain and un-hooked it. I smiled up at Sev and then looked down at my left ring finger. I placed the long box on the bed beside me and laid my right hand atop ring finger. I took my thumb and pointer finger and began to rotate my wedding ring until it slid off my finger easily and into the palm of my right hand. I heard an intake of breath and looked up to see not only Sev standing there looking down at me but Hermione and Minerva as well.

I felt something wet tickling my left cheek and upon brushing my balled up right hand against my cheek I realized that the water had come from my eye. A single tear had fallen from eye and that had lead the way to a tear revolution as another fell and then another and before I knew it I had wet trails on each cheek even though I continued to smile. I laughed and wiped my eyes and cheeks with my pajama sleeves before taking my ring and looping the gold chain through it. I took the chain and brought it around my neck where I clasped it causing the chain and the ring on it to lay heavily around my neck and chest.

I smiled widely up at Severus and held out my hand, "Next potion please."

I watched as surprise raced across his face momentarily and then vanished only to be replaced by a grin of approval as he handed me another potion. I downed it with a confidence I hadn't felt in a while and watched the two women standing behind Sev smiling widely as if they knew some secret I didn't. I shrugged it off and happily realized I wasn't tired and amazingly enough I was hungry.

"So, what's on the agenda today and if you say sleep I'm apparating out of here."

"Poppy says you should be well enough to walk around but little or no magic and should you feel the tiniest bit off you are to immediately go to the Clinic. So with that said, go shower, get dressed and meet us downstairs in the Great Hall for lunch."

I smiled and kicked off my blankets, struggling to stand.

"For heavens sake, Harry! Don't kill yourself trying to get out of your bed! I can imagine the headlines now 'Boy who lived died in freak blanket accident'."

"Yes Mom," I said laughing as I stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

It felt nice to be clean and for once feeling like just a little weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I had dressed in my usual type of attire for teaching. I ran a hand through my hair, slid on my shoes and made my way out of my bedroom where I found Sev seated on my living room couch, his nose in a book.

"Finally finished," he asked as he closed the book and stood up.

I watched as he walked over to my bookcase and returned the book to its spot. He turned to look at me and I could sense the nervousness oozing off of him and see it as well. Every movement seemed exaggerated and every breath a bit deeper and tad bit louder than it should have been.

I watched as he walked over to the door and opened it, holding it for me as I walked past him, reaching into my umbrella holder where my Lion cane sat. I took my cane from its place and set it on the floor as I turned and watched as my door was closed and he stepped away from it a bit awkwardly. He extended his hand in the direction of the stairs and I began walking while the steady tap of his feet told me that he was following close behind. The sound clack of my cane as it touched the floor in my walking, the tap of mine and Sev's shoes, the rustle of clothing and billowy robes and the sound of my breathing filled my ears while my mind worked frantically to figure out why Sev wasn't speaking like he usually did on our walks and why he walked behind me instead of behind me.

We made our way down the moving stairs and towards the hallway before the Great Hall where it was empty of students and/or staff before I abruptly stopped and turned to Sev giving him my most worried look, making sure that I pouted just a bit.

"Sev, did I do something wrong?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me in what could have been a look of horror and surprise.

"No, of course not!"

"Then why haven't you said anything the whole time we were walking, why do you look so nervous and why do I have this feeling that something is about to jump out of the shadows and attack me," I asked as I wrung my hands nervously.

"I have had a lot on my mind and you are not to blame, things happen for a reason or so Minerva keeps telling me. Nothing will attack you or harm you as long as I draw breathe dear Harry."

I saw a different story in his eyes. They wouldn't look into mine for longer than a moment and the feeling that my world was about to be flipped upside down still nagged at me.

"Come Harry, let's go eat lunch. You need to eat. I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't help but still feel pensive but I stood there and watched as he walked in front of me leading the way to the open doors of the Great Hall. He had walked with his head down and eyes downcast the rest of the way and upon entering the Great Hall lifted his eyes to stare up at the staff table. I followed his gaze and saw none other than Lucius and Draco Malfoy sitting in the spot beside two empty chairs, mine and Severus'. I turned to look at Severus who avoided my gaze and walked up to the staff table. I would have followed but various shouts of Professor Potter were heard and I soon found myself surrounded by multiple students who chatted excitedly giving me well wishes and comments on how happy they were to see me well.

I lost myself in that crowd of students as I chatted about what they had been doing on their break and discussed their accomplishments with the spells they had been practicing since the beginning of winter break. I congratulated and thanked them before finally excusing myself and walking up to the staff table where I took my usual seat except this time I found myself in-between Severus and Lucius Malfoy instead of Severus and Minerva.

"You seem to be very popular with your students Harry," said Lucius as he gave a small smile that had actually reached his eyes.

I felt an uncomfortable heat rise in my cheeks as mumbled a reply.

"I was rather surprised to see so many Slytherin's around you. Seems you have become quite popular since our school days," Lucius said a bit closer to my ear.

I had grabbed a plate and had began to pile it high with sandwiches and a small bowl of beef stew, "I don't discriminate or give or take away points merely for being or not being in my house. You earn your house points based on your behavior, accomplishments and honor."

"Still the same Potter," commented Draco as he held out a glass of pumpkin juice.

I blinked in surprise but took the proffered juice offering my thanks.

I took a sip and ate concentrating on eating my sandwiches and not the underlying tension or butterflies in my chest and stomach.

"Harry, I hear that you proposed to Severus," said Draco in a curious yet daring manner.

I began coughing on the piece of ham and cheese sandwich I had accidentally inhaled in my surprise and was all too grateful to have someone patting me on the back. Sev handed me my pumpkin drink which I gulped down with voracity.

"No, need to get all choked up, Harry. You'd think I'd announced you were pregnant."

I spit juice across the table and grabbed a nearby napkin to wipe my mouth and wipe up some of the juice that had been spit across the table.

"May I ask who you've decided to come to Hogwarts this fine day and cause me unwanted stress during my first meal in about two days?"

"We were invited and the fact that they didn't tell you why makes me wish I had a camera."

I glared at Draco and then turned to glare at Sev, Lucius and Minerva.

"We will tell you in detail Harry as soon as Hermione and Ron arrive. We will take any further discussion into my office."

I huffed and grabbed a spoon as I proceeded to devour my soup. I ignored those around me as my mind wrapped around it as I attempted to solve the riddle before me.

I watched as lunch ended and students filed out of the hall on their way to their rooms and various other places. I resigned myself to being a kept the dark long ago but that didn't make following Severus and the others to Minerva's office any easier or less intimidating.

I was once again forced to sit in-between Severus and the Malfoy men facing Minerva and Poppy. We were the only ones in her office until a bell sounded allowing Ron and Hermione holding a very grumpy looking Lawrence entered the room.

"Well I can tell from the tension in the room that what I have to say might be taken with a lot of protest but I shall save time and jump right into what needs to be said," Hermione sat Lawrence on his Daddy's lap and took two books from a bag around her shoulder.

"While you were sleeping and recovering Poppy, Severus and I began analyzing your test results as well as the readings from your examinations and we made a few discoveries. The first discovery being the fact that your magical signature is lower than normal and when comparing it to past scans from the many stays you've had in the infirmary we saw that it had dramatically plummeted. Second, your body is reacting to that and therefore slowly shutting itself down causing your organs to slowly stop functioning. Your magic is trying to regulate it but that too is putting strain on your body's organs, your magic itself and unfortunately your brain. This has caused the many seizures as well as the incident that took place in front of your class."

"But why," I asked as I let what she had said sink in.

"I'm getting to that. Upon further testing and looking at past results and incidents Poppy pointed out two things. One, your magic signature in the past was very similar to that of Tom Marvello Riddle's. Looking at old examination scans and written documentation done on Tom confirms it. Your current magic signature is in now completely different from Tom's and that leads us to point two. Two, your new signature is not completely missing Tom's because Tom aka Voldemort was killed and with his death we note your new magical signature and the beginning of your slow decline in health. Your body is killing itself and it's because your magic and Voldemort's fused when he attacked you as an infant."

She took a deep breath and glanced over at Lawrence before turning to look me in the eye once again.

"An infant's magical signature is very unstable when young and upon attacking you in your crib your magic somehow intertwined with his. Your mothers magic protected you but so did your own body and magic. By combining with his magic it allowed you to tie yourself to him so that if you died so did he but you killed him and took away the magical signature that your body had grown up with."

"So in other words your saying that in killing him I killed myself," I asked taking off my glasses and rubbing my face and eyes.

"Yes. But upon further study we have come up with a possible solution."

"How does this solution involve us," asked Draco while Lucius merely raised an inquisitive eye.

"Harry is dying because he is missing another magical signature so if we figure out a way to add another magical signature to his then his body should stabilize itself, correct," queried Minerva.

"That's our theory. The only problem we've come across is the fact that Voldemort had a high magic signature and there is no one else out there with a signature as high as his except Harry's so what could we do to solve it. I happened to overhear a bit of Severus' and Harry's conversation a day ago and it came to me. The only way to add another magical signature to Harry without causing further harm is by bonding and since Harry and Snape were a couple I figured that it was only a matter of time but then the fact that we needed a stronger magical signature popped up."

"So you looked up wizard bonding and learned of triumvirates," stated a surprised Lucius.

Hermione nodded with thoughtful look on her face, "Yes and while Harry was sleeping I explained as much as I could to Severus with Poppy's help and we decided that Harry needed a third person to bond with. I asked Severus who he trusted that was as strong as him."

"And so we joined the tangled web," replied Lucius in a calm and cool tone.

"Why not someone from Gryffindor," asked Ron.

"Because they would have a different magical signature. Voldemort was Slytherin and to add another Gryffindor to the mix just might cause a negative reaction," said Poppy as she folded her hands.

I sighed and looked up and saw a look of calculating serenity upon Lucius' face, his stormy gray eyes looking into my emerald ones.

It was quiet in the room and I realized that I was supposed to say something but nothing would come out.

"I do swing that way but I hate to say that I've been seeing Blaise for a while now. I doubt he'd appreciate me getting bonded to another so that leaves father."

"I am agreeable to it if you are Harry."

I looked over at Sev and then back at Lucius. I had gone from the frying pan and into the fire.

"I'll need some time to think," and with that I stood and left the room.

To Be Continued...

I believe I have answered the many questions you were asking about Lucius. Satisfied? LoL Can you believe I had this whole thing thought out from the very beginning? Nope, I didn't. I thought this last revelation and explanation up today. I just type what pops into my head at any given moment.

I'm tired so I'm going to bed now.

Oyasumi!


	8. The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 8: The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel

I found myself with Hedwig on my shoulder as I perused the grounds of Hogwarts in the soft falling snow. The occasional whistling wind and the crunch of snow beneath my feet were the only sounds that echoed around me as I did so. Hedwig hooted in my ear before taking flight after some small animal she saw in the distance and I watched her spread those snow white wings and take to the air, blending in quite well with the falling snow and snow capped landscape.

I was tired and my hopes of waking up during my walk had vanished like a melting snow flake in the palm of my hand. I had gotten very little sleep last night thanks to my newest predicament and it seemed as if everyone had left me to decide on my own while I thought it over. It was nice that they had been so considerate but it had also left me with no advice or opinions on the matter.

So far I had managed to figure out the good and bad, the positive and negative aspects and it was a tie in my opinion. Lucius was handsome and rich and in being rich he would have no need of any of the money or heirlooms left in the Potter or the Black vaults. Especially since the Black vaults had been split between me and my Godfather's lover, Remus. Lucius also had an heir so our bonding wouldn't affect his family name or family status at all. Lucius was trusted by Sev and if Sev trusted someone and I trusted Sev then that meant that I could trust Lucius. Did I mention that Lucius was easy on the eyes? For a man of his age he certainly carried himself like a man ten or more years younger.

The negatives were a tad bit more complicated. Lucius had been cruel to my friends and at times cruel to me. He had proven his worth as a spy for the order but I knew next to nothing about him and I believe he comes across the same problem with me. He is a man of stature and so receives a lot of attention which I would rather refrain from. His looks attract a lot of suitors from both men and women which causes quite a bit of jealousy and the beginnings of future issues. He has an heir which means should he die and I have need of money I'd have to go through Draco. Draco's not a bad person but I'd rather not find out what would happen in such a situation.

The main issue for me is everyone's feelings in the matter. I'm a young man who is still a virgin who was plenty satisfied with one man and now I find myself with two. What if I can't handle two men with healthy sexual appetites? I don't know if I could live with myself if either found it necessary to fulfill their needs else where. Although since I'm male and can't provide either with heirs or additional heirs so I suppose I could suck up my pride and feelings so that they could gain one. I would be alive and even with the pain of such things I can't help but wonder if it would be a life I would want to continue to live in.

I shook my thoughts aside and continued walking. Thinking depressing thoughts wasn't going to solve this dilemma. To keep the pain and sadness from those I love and to live and finish doing the things I wanted would be worth any emotional pain. With pain and sadness there is always pleasure and happiness.

I found myself at the Quidditch pitch and it was there that I found a grinning Draco, leaning against one of the goal posts.

"I knew if I stayed here long enough you'd show up."

I smiled and approached him, "That's because Quidditch is one of the things that always made me feel happy and free. It was out here that I had some of my best memories."

"I'd have to say the same. My father doesn't talk about it much but he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team when he was younger. He played against your father a few times I believe."

"I had no idea your father had played Quidditch," I said as I leaned over and picked up a handful of snow.

"Fathers not very vocal about his childhood. Mother had shown me pictures of father in his Slytherin Quidditch robes grinning the same stupid grin you do when you're playing or talking about Quidditch. Why do you think he always has box seats to the Quidditch play offs?"

"I always figured it was a business thing. Businessmen in the muggle world get together at ball games and discuss business all the time."

"Well I'm not saying he doesn't do business there, I'm just saying that he enjoys it as well."

"Why are you...?"

"Telling you all of this? Because none of us wants to see you dead and father is a good man. You should get to know him. I can't believe I'm bloody saying this to my school rival! Oh, he owes me for this!"

I laughed and packed the snow into a ball, "Why are you saying it?"

He looked thoughtful, "Because father needs something to keep him going. Since the defeat of You Know Who he's been moping around like some mournful puppy and it is really un-Malfoy like. That and he's had his eye on you for as long as I can remember. He married mother and from what my Uncle told me it was like marrying his best friend and it was awkward for the both of them. He and Sev were an item at one time but I think it kind of just ended because of the pressure from the family to marry a proper and prominent member of wizard society and produce an heir. My mother had the same problem and since she had grown up with father it seemed a likely match."

"So your saying give your Dad a chance," I asked as I tossed the snowball in an attempt to make it near one of the hoops, failing miserably.

"Basically. I mean he could do worse than you."

I laughed and so looked into Draco's grinning gray eyes, "I suppose I could at least give him a chance."

"Good."

Hedwig flew over the Quidditch pitch and I watched as she headed up and into the owlery.

"Let's head inside before you catch a cold and I'm labeled negligent for allowing you to stay out in such weather. McGonagall is a Gryffindor through and through which means she'll speech me to death."

I laughed as I walked beside him on our way back to the castle.

I had arrived at my room and plopped down on my couch facing the roaring fire place. As much as I hated to admit it, Draco was right. If I agreed and was bonded to Sev and Lucius then we would all gain something from the joining and possibly the gain would be bigger than the loss.

I felt my chest constrict as a pain shot through. I gasped for air. I felt a cough lodge in my throat and I stood up shedding the heavy outdoor cloak enabling me to move a tad better. The pain got worse and then a feeling of drowning came over me as I tried to breath through the unknown liquid that seemed to be filling my lungs.

I opened the door to my quarters and began stumbling down the hall coughing and wheezing, crimson drops spraying from my mouth as I did so. I was nearly to the stairs when the coughing worsened causing thick gobs of copper tasting fluid to fill my mouth and throat with each cough.

I felt it trickle down both corners of my mouth and panic filled me. There was much more blood than there had been before and the pain seemed sharper, more painful. With each step the world grew dimmer and my vision swam. I stood at the top of the stairs wobbling on unsteady legs as I coughed. I felt myself pitch forward and as I watched the stairs approach my face I prayed for a quick death.

What I got instead was a hard landing against something a lot softer than the stone stairs. I felt arms encircle my body and then loosen as I found myself laying flat on one of the cold stone steps looking up into a pair of worried and slightly frantic silvery gray eyes crowned by a halo of pale blonde hair that hung over muscled shoulders.

I watched as his mouth moved, the sounds that came from it silent compared to the beating that filled my head. He looked back down at me and mouthed something. I watched as his lips moved becoming tight when I hadn't answered. I felt arms dig under my body until they were hooked under my knees and back and then I felt my body become heavy as I was lifted into Lucius strong arms and cradled against his body as he ran down the remaining stairs.

Doors flew by until we had reached the infirmary and then I found myself surrounded by familiar faces. Hermione and Poppy both looked panicked but hid it behind that professional determination. I felt a warm hand atop my head and glanced up where I saw a worried Remus with his arm stretched in front of him as his hand stroked my head, brushing my sweat soaked bangs from my eyes and forehead. I watched as the scenery changed and it was then that I heard a voice.

"Harry? Harry we need you to answer us. Will you bond with Sev and Lucius?"

I looked up into Minerva's serious face and saw through her serious facade and into her worried and panicked eyes. I nodded as I gasped for air. The familiar light headed feeling of an oncoming seizure began to cloud my mind but I heard Minerva's voice cut through the fog.

"We need a verbal answer, Harry!"

"Ye...," I sat up choking on blood as I fought to breathe.

A rag appeared in front of me and I coughed into it until I was too weak to cough. The once white rag was removed and now showed bright crimson spots. A potion was placed against my lips and forced into my mouth. I struggled to swallow as a pair of hands struggled to assist me until the potion had been completely swallowed.

I took a deep breath and gasped out a soft, "yes".

I saw an immediate look of relief flood everyone's eyes and then a few of the faces vanished from above mine only to be replaced by Sev's and Lucius'. I felt hands take mine as an incantation whose words I had trouble following rang through the air. Words became jumbled and suddenly I felt magic gathering around me. It was an unusual feeling as two sources of magic buzzed and simmered over me and the hands that held mine and then that magic soaked into my body and filled my senses. If I had to describe it I would say that one was silvery and felt like warm velvet while the other was a deep purple and felt like cold silk. Both crawled along my skin and inside my body and there they mingled and a huge surge those powers collected inside of me and surged outward causing a bright lavender which then turned a pale turquoise before dissipating into my body.

I felt no pain and instead of the numbness I had expected I had an over abundance of sensations that attacked every sense. The familiar smell of spices and citrus like musk of Severus filled my nose with another that smelled of new leather, sugary tobacco and odd spices that deep down inside I knew to be Lucius' scent.

The hands that had held mine were now gone and along my skin it felt as if ants were marching in some predestined destination in a pace and flow that followed my heartbeat.

I closed my eyes and opened them to look into Poppy and Hermione's faces.

"How do you feel," asked Hermione as she wiped away tears.

"Alive," I answered as I gave them a small smile.

"Does anything hurt or feel uncomfortable," asked Poppy.

"Asleep, my body feels like it was asleep. It feels like my foot when I've sat cross legged too long and the blood starts flowing again. Tiny pin pricks all along my body and an odd tickling sensation."

"That's because your body must adjust to the new power flowing through it and in a sense it is waking up," she said patting my cheeks.

"Rest Harry. Sleep and prepare for what's to come."

I let Minerva's voice lull me to sleep

I opened my eyes and felt more awake and alive and aware than I had in a long time. I sat up and realized I was no longer in the Infirmary but in a bed that was a lot bigger than my own and one glance down at the black satin sheets and velvet covers that covered my T .shirt and boxer clothed body told me that I was most likely in Lucius' bedroom and quarters. I lay back and turned so that I was laying face down in the soft satiny pillows inhaling Lucius' scent.

The mere smell caused a deep warmth to pool in the pit of my stomach causing it to branch out and causing my flaccid member to stir.

I heard the door open and to my surprise I saw not Lucius but Sev. He slowly stalked over to the bed shedding his outer robe as he did. I watched him and felt a deep hunger settle inside of my body. I ached to be touched and filled. I ached to kissed, licked and suckled on. I felt empty and I knew that he could fill me. I struggled to kick off the blankets and sheets and struggled to remove my shirt and it was then that I noticed another pair of hands was assisting me. The shirt went up and over my head and it was when it was gone that I saw Lucius kneeling by the bed. I looked at Lucius and crawled close to him until I could feel his breath and I stared into his usually bright silver like eyes which had turned a deep slate gray in his lust and need filled state.

He touched me first with his lips latching on to mine and devouring them in a hot and sloppy kiss filled with passion. While his mouth claimed mine his hands yanked off the only remaining barrier between my body and his, my boxers. I knelt there bare as the day I was born and it didn't make me feel embarrassed or surprised it made me want more. More kisses, more touching, more...

I was granted that wish when I felt Lucius' hands caress my chest and nipples, pinching and gently twisting causing me to moan into his mouth. Behind me hands traced the bottoms of my feet and moved teasingly slow up to my ankles legs and thighs, stopping right before they reached my inner thigh. I felt weak with need and want as I wrapped my arms around Lucius' neck, tangling my fingers in platinum tresses causing him to break away from my mouth with a loud wet popping sound. I watched as he gasped for breath, he lips a deep swollen pink. My own lips felt swollen as I licked them in an attempt to moisten them.

The hands behind me worked their way up to my straining member while lips teased my overly sensitive body with licks and nibbles along my thighs, inner thighs and bottom. I whimpered and moaned against Lucius' neck while he continued his licks and nibbles along my ears and neck slowly making his way back to my lips and mouth. I felt Sev's hands leave my weeping erection and move to spread my cheeks and then I howled my surprise and pleasure into Lucius' mouth as a warm and soft tongue moved along my cheeks, ending at my opening. Sev's tongue circled and prodded, circled and prodded until I was crying piteously in Lucius' arms. When I felt like I would die from pleasure his tongue vanished and before I could get in a moments rest I felt an oiled digit slowly move past the tight ring of muscle of my virgin entrance. I gasped and broke free of Lucius' mouth panting as the finger moved slowly in and out and then it left my body and two well oiled fingers slowly entered, stretching, scissoring and loosening my entrance. It was then that the fingers brushed against that sensitive tissue that Sev had so kindly introduced as my prostate, causing me to howl in pleasure and writhe against Lucius' chest, our erections now rubbing against each other in a frantic rhythm.

I gasped in shock and mild pain as three fingers entered and stretched me farther than I had ever been stretched. I felt a hand grip my erection and squeeze it softly as it moved up and down causing pain and pleasure to mingle. The fingers left and Lucius lifted me off of the bed as he sat entirely on it, laying with his back on the mattress and my chest against his.

Sev's strong arms lifted my hips so that my bottom was in the air and my cheeks were spread once again as something hot and hard was pressed at my loosened and oiled entrance. I pushed my hips back against what I knew to be Sev's member and felt the head begin to slide past the ring of muscle, stretching painfully as it did. I gasped and bit down on Lucius' shoulder to keep from crying out in pain as Sev's thick member slid in as far as physically possible. He stilled and I felt his hands rubbing my back soothingly before sneaking under my body to caress and massage my weeping member. He helped position my body so that Lucius' member and mine were rubbing against each other and then he kissed the spot in-between my shoulders before he slowly pulled out, stopping before the head of his member slipped from my body and then slowly back in. He did this a few time causing my hips and erection to grind against Lucius' and soon his pace quickened causing pants and gasps to come from my mouth as I let go of Lucius' shoulder.

His pace grew faster and faster until I felt the strong tickling sensation build as I stiffened crying out.

"SEV! Se...Se...v!"

I felt him stiffen behind me as his member grew rigid deep inside as his hot seed was released inside of my body. I felt him thrust in a few more times causing him to release once again before he slowly pulled out. I felt Lucius' arms lift my body so that I now hovered over his now red and aching member. He slowly lowered my body onto the head and as it slide into my body I gasped and writhed and whimpered until he was completely sheathed inside of me and I was sitting on his hips. He stayed still for a moment, letting me adjust and then he lifted my hips until his member slid from my body and brought my hips back down. He did this in an odd rhythm and my body aching for another release joined his in the odd up and down movements. I felt his member hit my prostate and cried out loud gripping the sides of his chest as he continued to thrust up into my body at a hard fast pace.

"Luc...Lucius...coming..."

He continued his powerful thrusts as I came, at the same time his seed flooded my body. His pace didn't slow as he released and he continued to do so causing me to come again as his softening member stiffened once more. He flipped me over so that he was driving into my writhing body He pulled out and Sev took his place, thrusting wildly inside my body as I watched Lucius enter Sev. Lucius set the pace as he thrusted into Sev causing Sev to thrust into me and this continued until I felt another orgasm build and as it burst forth, my seed covering Sev's chest and stomach stars filled my vision and then all faded into quiet darkness.

I felt something cold atop my head and as I opened my eyes I saw Lucius's worried eyes looking down at me but a small smile graced those thin lips.

"I see you've awoken. We let the bond get the best of us it seems."

"That...was the bond," I asked as I attempted to sit up and immediately regretted it.

"Yes. The bond put us into a sort of 'heat'. Had it not been for the bond we would have been able to stop after the first round or so," answered Sev's muffled voice.

I turned to see Sev face down in a pillow, naked from the waist up the rest covered by blankets.

"I'd apologize but at the moment it hurts to move," answered Sev curtly.

"I apologize. I would never have entered you without preparation, you know that Severus. The bond made our hormones go a little crazy," replied Lucius looking a tad bit flustered.

And it was the truth. It had felt good during the actual act but now I was in quite a bit of pain and Merlin help me if I have to use the bathroom.

Severus sighed, "Yes, well...at least I knew what to expect and it wasn't my first time so it wasn't as bad. And how are you?"

I thought about it and smiled, "Whole. I feel whole. It's like I'm a puzzle and every piece is in its place. A tad sore, yes but otherwise it was amazing and in a day or two I might be up for another round.

I heard chuckles and I looked from one to the other, "You were right, Sev. He is quite the find. Being bonded to the two of you will be never be boring."

I grinned and sighed, "I'm glad I amuse you Lucius, now could you be a dear and fetch Sev and I a healing potion from Poppy."

He smiled and stood up, "Is that all you need?"

I thought about it, "And send some house elves up with dinner. I'm starving."

I watched as he left and found myself lost in thought.

"What are you thinking," asked Sev.

"That I feel alive."

"Of course you do," he answered with a snort.

I smiled, "I mean I don't feel...death. I could feel that I was dying before and now it's gone."

"I'm glad. You gave us all heart attacks with that last incident. Lucius was telling me how he went to go talk to you and he said just as he was half way up the stairs he saw you falling and his heart nearly came out of his throat. He was so afraid you were going to die in his arms. All the blood...even Minerva and Poppy feared the worst."

"I'm sorry. I was going to fire call Poppy but I couldn't stop coughing long enough to even call attempt it so I tried to make my way there. Were there any students who saw me," I said as I turned to cuddle against Sev causing the cold rag to fall from my head.

"Thankfully, no. Most had gone to Hogsmeade with Filch, Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch. The halls were nearly empty. Minerva is quite right about you. You have 'sheer dumb luck'."

I laughed and hugged him, "Yes and I'm beginning to believe that anything can go wrong will when it involves me."

He hugged me back and I began to wonder what else could or would happen.

To Be Continued...

Sorry to everyone on HP fandom! I accidentally posted it twice. I hit the post button a second time because it wasn't loading right causing it to be posted twice. Gomen. Good try though at the whole 2 chapters at once thing. LoL I give you cookies for making me laugh. If I can I will but I'm not making any promises.

Also, the person who had issues with my explanation for Harry's fatal illness:

I understand what your saying but no need to get mean about it. Seriously! It's a fanfic! I'm not a published author and your not working for the New York times, so relax and enjoy the story.

I'm pretty sure we could debate the issue but I don't want to. I supposed I should be honored to get such reviews because other fics I've read (Over 450) have worse mistakes and you chose to knit pick mine. They say the greatest compliment is criticism.

Well I'd better go if I want to attempt two chapters at once.

Ja!

Kat


	9. You'll Never Notice the Color of Sin

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 9: You'll Never Notice the Color of Sin

I stood in front of group of first year and Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins and fought the urge to laugh. It always amazed me how competitive they were and as each Seventh year tried to help each first year the competition between houses became more and more apparent as boasts of what the first years had done under each others tutelage. I watched as they practiced and I was more than glad I had thought up such a lesson. It was a way to pass on the torch and knowledge. The fact that the "Bat Boogey Hex" was being used repeatedly made me smile because I know that Ginny would be proud.

I buried my hands in my robe pockets and fought the urge to shiver. I hadn't had a seizure or attack of any kind since my bonding to Lucius and Sev two months ago and I was more than relieved and happy about it. I had lost an illness and gained two husbands with insatiable sexual appetites, although I believe at times I wear them out. My quarters have become our permanent quarters since they were the largest out of the three and most of the time it's just me.

Sev is constantly brewing potions in his old quarters and on the nights he does return to our quarters I'm usually asleep. Lucius has a business to run and has also managed to be elected into the Ministry of Magic as one of the higher ups so he's rarely there as well. I have to admit that I was quite spoiled those first few weeks when I had the two of them to myself.

"Professor, Melody managed to give Roselie cat ears and a tail!"

I turned to look at Roselie and slapped my hand to my face as I chuckled.

"It's not funny Purrrofessor," pouted Roselie as she crossed her arms and her orange ears lowered atop her dark auburn hair, her striped orange tail waving back and forth angrily.

"Sorry...sorry. Melody grab your and Roselie's books and walk Roselie to the Infirmary."

I watched as the raven haired girl rolled her hazel eyes and did as asked.

"Now class, thank your seniors for their time and then make your way to your seats. Seventh years, go to study hall and continue practicing any of the spells, curses and counter curses you have not perfected this quarter. Your exam is tomorrow. You might want to read chapter seven through ten in your Defense against the Dark Arts books. Class dismissed!"

"Bye Professor Potter!"

"Don't get sick and leave us again!"

"Yes sir!"

I grinned at the other comments received and watched as they filed out as I plopped down into the nice office chair at the front of the class. I kicked off my shoes and lowered my socks so that I could massage my ankles which had become swollen and sore once again. I heard a clearing throat and looked up to see a smiling Remus.

"Hey Remus, I'd jump up and give you a hug but my ankles are a tad bit swollen at the moment."

"I can see. What have you done to yourself this time," he asked as he entered the classroom and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, just the usual. Teaching, planning and I am helping to coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm hardly on my feet and yet my ankles are swelling."

"Have you gone to see Poppy," he asked as he pulled up a stool and sat down on it.

"It's not that bad. I'm not dieing, just a tad achy is all."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my ankles lifting them so that they were on his lap where he began to knead and massage them.

"Oh that feels heavenly Remus."

Remus laughed and moved to the other foot, "Now this brings back memories. I would go to visit your mother with Sirius and she would be sitting in a chair struggling to massage her own feet over her pregnant belly so I would pull up a seat in front of her and do just what I'm doing now."

I laughed, "So Mom's feet swelled when she was pregnant?"

"Her feet started swelling as soon as she hit her second month."

I blinked and stared down at Remus but made no comment. I watched as he set my feet down and cracked his knuckles, "You should go see Poppy."

"I'll think about it," I answered as I slipped my shoes back on and stood up stretching.

He grinned and walked past me, "If you don't I'll tattle to Severus and Lucius."

"That's cheating!"

"You have plenty of time to go visit before I go get my Wolfsbane potion from Severus."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen my husband in a day or so. I suppose I should go with you. Classes are done for the afternoon and I have one evening class to help my slow bloomers get in some extra practice and tutoring."

He grinned as he stood in the doorway, "There you go, overworking yourself."

"But it helps! Minerva told me that even with my absence due to my near-death experience; the grade averages in the first quarter alone have improved."

"That's because you treat your students like peers. It's easier to learn from someone who keeps the boundary between peer and teacher thinly drawn."

I nodded, "That and I try to keep classes interesting just like you and our pretend Professor Moody did. I always use something to grab the student's attention."

I bent over grabbing my outer robes and slipped them on, "Shall we go see Severus?"

He walked to the door and extended his arm in a gentlemanly bow causing me to laugh as I slipped on my shoes. I shook my head as I passed him and walked into the hall. We talked about my future lesson plans as we made our way to the dungeons and towards Severus' old quarters. I buried my hands in my robe pockets and snuggled further into the robe itself. I stood back and let Remus knock on the hardwood door which swung open the voice of Severus shouting "enter". I followed Remus through the door as he walked towards the back wall where another smaller hardwood door stood slightly ajar.

I followed Remus as he slowly opened the door further stepping in side, I followed, and almost gagged as the putrid smells of boiling potions assailed my sensitive nose. Severus stood over a cauldron of boiling water from which he removed medium sized potion bottles, setting them atop the counter next to him. We watched as he lifted a ladle and ladled portions of the pale white concoction into the warm bottles, corking them when full.

"As soon as their cool enough to hold you may take them," said Severus as he finished filling the last bottle and corking it.

He turned and wiped his brow on his sleeve, dropping the ladle into the now empty cauldron. I saw a smile form on his sweat laden face upon seeing me and I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him.

"I see you've come to visit finally," said Severus looking me up and down.

"Sorry Sev. I would visit more often but last time I interrupted you when you were in the middle of potion making something exploded and we were covered in green goop."

"Never kept you before," he said with a raised brow.

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with those swollen ankles," asked Remus.

"Remus...," I hissed while turning to glare at him with my hands now on my hips.

"Your ankles are swollen? For how long," asked Sev as he turned an annoyed and angry look my way.

"Only a week or so," I answered weakly.

"Have you been to see Poppy," he asked as he crossed his arms.

"No he hasn't but I recommended he should," answered Remus with a small grin.

"I shall escort you myself as soon as I stir this potion," he replied as he walked over to a cauldron with a large cast iron lid on it.

I watched as he lifted the lid and a putrid smell filled the small enclosed space. My stomach rolled and I quickly raised a hand to my mouth as I felt its contents making their way up and out. I ran from the potions room and into Sev's quarters. I didn't make it to his bathroom but I luckily found a large standing vase next to his fireplace. I leaned over it as everything I had eaten the past few hours exited through my mouth. The sounds of my retching echoed off the stone walls as well as the sound of vomit filling the hollow vase. I felt hands on my back as I continued to retch until there was nothing and I stood over the vase dry heaving.

I slumped to the floor drenched in sweat. My face covered in sweat, tears and throw up. I gasped for breath and saw a damp white rag hovering by my face. I took it and wiped my face handing it back and taking another proffered damp rag. I wiped my face and hands while another cool rag was wrapped around the back of my neck.

"Feeling better," asked Severus from beside me.

"A little," I answered truthfully.

"Lift your arms," Sev said as he crouched down in front of me.

I did as asked and wrapped them around his neck as he leaned in closer. He lifted my body off the floor and carried me over to the soft, cushy black couch and set me down. As soon as he removed his arms I laid back and closed my eyes, praying that the headache I had developed would go away.

"I'm going to go fetch Poppy. I'll tell her it's not an emergency but that Harry needs to be looked over. You should probably call Lucius," said Remus walking to the door.

Severus nodded and looked down at me, "Do you feel like your going to be sick again?"

I lay there and felt my body and thought for a moment, "Possibly. Can I have a trashcan or a cauldron just in case?"

He nodded and left my sight for a moment returning with a small wastepaper basket which he set down next to my head. I closed my eyes and tasted the sour after taste of vomit and it made me feel queasy all over again.

"Do you have any mouthwash," I asked.

He nodded and disappeared and it was in that absence that I had realized Remus had already left.

Sev returned with mouthwash which I quickly took a swig of. I sat up and gargled while watching Sev squat down in front of the fireplace. He tossed in some colorful ashes and called out Malfoy Manner causing a ringing noise to sound. I spit the mouthwash into the wastepaper basket just as Draco's face appeared.

"Father, its Severus. I bet Harry fell down a ditch or something else dangerous and stupid didn't he," asked Draco with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm not Timmy so go for a run, Lassie!"

"Who in the bloody hell are Timmy and Lassie," asked Draco.

I sighed and shook my head, "I really need to get a TV so you can all understand my bad sitcom jokes."

I watched as Draco's face vanished and was replaced by Lucius', "What's wrong Severus?"

"Our young husband seems to be ill. Remus has gone go fetch Poppy."

"Step back, I'm coming through."

The image vanished and I sighed lying back again. All this drama over swollen ankles and a stomach bug. Merlin forbid I sneeze.

The fireplace blazed to life as Lucius followed by Draco stepped out and into Sev's living room.

"What's that horrid smell," whined Draco.

"Harry threw up in the antique vase you gave me for my birthday four years ago," answered Severus.

Draco wrinkled his nose like a rabbit and I sighed, "It was the vase or the carpet and I figured the vase would be easier to clean."

"So what caused this," asked Lucius as he knelt down in front of me stroking my damp bangs from my eyes.

"Some concoction Sev was making. I was a little nauseous when I first entered but I was okay, that is until he lifted the lid."

Lucius turned to look at Sev, "Is that all?"

"That's what I saw happen. One moment I was lifting the lid off the next moment the door was being slammed open and the sound of retching was echoing off the walls," answered Sev.

The door opened and Poppy entered followed by Remus.

"It seems you were avoiding me, Harry," said Poppy as she set her bag on the living room table.

"Not avoiding per se..."

She rolled her eyes, "From what Remus says your ankles are swollen and the smell of Sev's potions made you ill, is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Is that all," she asked giving me a long hard look.

"I've been having trouble staying awake. I always feel tired but that's it."

"Sounds like classic symptoms but I say lets do the test to make sure," said Poppy as she lifted her wand from her apron pocket.

"I'll need you to remove your hands from your stomach while I cast this diagnostic spell."

I sighed and did as asked, watching as she lifted her wand a few inches above my abdomen and stomach while chanting an incantation. I heard sharp inhales and turned to see a wide eyed Lucius and Severus. I turned back to watch as a soft white light glowed at the tip of Poppy's wand.

"Congratulations are in order Harry. You are expecting."

Silence, those words were greeted by dead silence. I turned and watched as Poppy put her wand away in her apron.

"I'm missing the adequate equipment don't you think?"

I heard a sputtered cough from Lucius who looked a bit surprised and then turned to see a slightly surprised Severus but Draco looked the most surprised out of everyone.

"You must be joking," Draco replied.

"Tell me you jest," said Lucius with a shocked frown.

"Harry...didn't anyone tell you," asked Poppy.

I stared at them as if they had all grown another head, "Are you implying that men can get pregnant?"

"Not men, wizards."

I turned to look at Minerva who pursed her lips in a small smile.

"Wizards and witches have always differed from normal humans in the fact that we have the ability to use magic. Magic is rooted deep inside of us to our very core and it seems to be a gift that can't be explained as genetic or even as a miracle. It just is. With magic many strange things have occurred. Magic gives you the ability to dream and change and with it we change both in mind and body. Most wizards have developed a way of reproducing just like witches."

"We never menstruate like witches or even human women but inside of wizards exists a set of egg like cells that usually remain inside of us unused. It's like their in a state of cryogen. If the wizard should participate in unprotected sex and should his partner be potent then it is likely that the wizard will become impregnated. Depending on the strength of the said wizard he can have more than one egg resulting in other possible pregnancies. Some wizards have had five or six children while others only one," said Lucius as he looked down at me and then at my flat cloth covered stomach.

"So I'm pregnant...and I could become pregnant again?"

"Yes."

"How...but...I can't deliver the baby. Like I said before, I'm missing the adequate equipment!"

"Magic, Harry! A passage forms so that you can anally deliver the baby."

I turned to stare at Sev and then Lucius and finally Draco, who looked as horrified as I felt. Sure...Mr. Know-it-all knew all about male pregnancy but he had no clue about the delivery.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "So how far along do you suppose?"

"I'd say about two months if I went by your current condition and ailments. I could always be wrong but it's rare."

I looked into her cocky smiling eyes and found myself feeling oddly happy if not stressed and a tad bit aggravated by the whole situation.

I was pregnant and that meant that inside of the body that I had all but thought of as dead a few months ago there was now a new life growing. It was as if some deity out there were trying to give me a hint and a very poignant one at that.

I was alive and so was my body, alive enough to create life.

I couldn't help but grinning, "I had been worried that Sev would have no heirs if he bonded to me. I worried about you too Lucius, you have an heir already but I kept thinking that you and Sev both would eventually want to carry on your names and would leave my bed for another's."

"Preposterous! Even if you couldn't give me an heir I would never even think of doing such a thing! I believe there is a lot you still need to learn about me husband," he said in a hard but kind tone.

I nodded as I looked up into those deep silvery gray eyes and agreed. There is much I have yet to learn about him, most of our time together after our bonding in bed doing lots of physically draining activities which would explain why I'm now pregnant.

"Seeing how our schedules don't allow for much in the way of social time we should give him a respite for now," said Sev as he walked over to the vase in which I had puked and took out his wand waving it causing the heavy smell of vomit to vanish and with it I suspect the vomit itself.

"What time is it," I asked yawning.

"It's around four," replied Poppy as she leaned over and handed me a small bottled potion.

"That will help you with your nausea. I'd better be off; the infirmary is probably filled with students in need of assistance."

"Thanks, Poppy," I said with a wide smile.

"No problem, dear. I'll inform Minerva by fire call. She'll probably be beside herself with worry and happiness for you three."

With that Poppy walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I turned to look up at Remus who looked down at me with a small smile upon his face.

"You knew didn't you," I asked looking into those honey brown eyes.

"I had my suspicions. Since it's close to the full moon my senses increase and become intensified and I notice everyone's individual scent and yours has changed quite a bit since the last time. Then I saw you rubbing your swollen ankles and I of course I remembered your mother and how she had the same problem and your throwing up after smelling that potion cemented it."

"So…I guess that makes you a Grandfather."

Remus' eyes grew wide and a startled look passed over his face.

"You're practically like my father Remus. You took Sirius' place and with that came a great burden and lots of responsibility. So when this child is born I would like you to be Grandpa Remmy."

I watched as Remus looked down, his features hidden but falling pieces of hair. He looked back up wiping away an errant tear or two. He leaned over me and gave me a big warm hug that both he and I chuckling.

"I never thought I would hear someone call me Grandpa."

I laughed, "Then perhaps you should finally find someone to settle down with. A man your age and caliber should find someone in less than a fortnight."

"Now you sound like Mrs. Weasley," he said as he stood up grinning.

"I believe she's rubbing off on me."

"Oh, Merlin what have I gotten myself into," asked Sev as he stared dramatically skyward.

"You make it sound like you're the one who's pregnant and has to push an eight pound baby out your arse!"

I yawned and the laughter around me quieted.

"You need your rest so sleep and I'll cover your evening class tonight," said Remus as he ruffled my hair.

I watched as he made his way to the door and out it.

I looked up at Lucius who stooped over, sliding his arms under my body and lifting me into his arms, cradling me gently against his chest.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm living inside of a Harlequin novel."

"I refuse to let you sleep on the couch no matter how comfortable it is. You'll wake tomorrow and have a sore back among other things and I refuse to have you walking on swollen ankles. I'm taking you to your quarters and since its been a while since I've seen you I shall spend the evening in your company and make up for missed time."

"Get a room. I'm going home. I have a busy day tomorrow," Draco said before apparating away in a loud pop.

"I bet he has a hair appointment," I said snuggling against Lucius' chest.

"I don't think Blaise does hair," said Severus looking disinterested.

"No I but I'm pretty sure he does Draco," I quipped.

"No more from you. Severus, will you be joining us?"

"I'm going to clean out my vase and finish up this last potion and then I shall be up."

Lucius nodded his head in a partial bow and then we apparated out of the room, appearing in my living room.

I was carried over to my bedroom door that opened with a deep whisper revealing my new king size bed covered in maroon cotton sheets, blankets and pillows.

Lucius walked over to the bed and set my down on it and then knelt down in front of me on his knees as he proceeded to untie my shoes, slipping them from my swollen feet.

"You'll get your slacks dirty, Lucius!"

"I've knelt on dirtier things than your Gryffindor red carpet," he said in "no nonsense" voice.

He stood up and walked over to the large black cherry chair with the plush red cushion and took off his long black robe, setting it on the back of the chair.

"Why do you insist on always keep your problems to your self," he asked in an exasperated tone.

I was taken aback by not just the question but by who had asked it.

"I…I just…"

"Don't want to be a bother?"

I looked up into his silvery gray eyes which had turned a deeper shade of gray, an almost marble gray.

It always fascinated me how his eyes changed color with his mood. Mine did as well but I doubt the effect was neither as beautiful nor as dramatic as his. A light silvery gray when he was he was in a calm or neutral mood, a pale blue gray when he was happy or excited, a pale marble like gray when unsure, upset or worried and a bright blazing light blue when angry or enraged. Looking into his eyes and watching them change with each emotion had become a spectator sport for me; and if ever I doubted his words or actions I need only look into those emotional pools of gray to see the truth.

I sighed and looked down at my hands which lay folded in my lap, "I don't purposely try to leave you in the dark, either of you. I just have trouble…"

"Trusting," he asked as he came over to sit on the end of the bed.

I looked up from my hands and into those gorgeous eyes and felt sorry and a tad bit dumb for my actions and behavior.

"In a matter of speaking…It's just that I spent most of my life as this person who was told to be quiet and do as I was told and then there was the whole "Boy who lived" thing and because of that I tended to be a tad bit shy about what I say and to whom its said."

"But you confided and continue to confide in your friends the Weasely's."

"I tell them a few things but I do keep an awful lot to myself. Hermione and Ron know maybe a tad bit more about me but I grew up with them. They were my best friends. I'm sure there are things that you and Severus still keep from me whether for your own benefit or mine."

"I agree but that doesn't mean that I keep important things from you involving my health," he said pointedly.

I had to concede to his point. He was right and out of everyone he and Severus had a right to know before others.

"I can see that it's dawned on you," he said with a slight grin of triumph.

"I understand and I will try to talk to you both more..."

"I hear a 'but' in there," he said as he kicked off his shoes.

"I don't want to be a bother. I've taken your bachelorhood away and you're always busy with work and meetings and there are Draco and home matters that you have to take care of and on top of it all you bonded yourself to a walking catastrophe."

He leaned in, his eyes a deep stormy gray as his lips pressed against mine. They opened and in turn I opened mine and the kiss soon deepened and became open mouth as I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so that he hovered over me in a push up stance. I writhed under him as he intentionally thrust his hips against mine causing me to mewl into his mouth.

"You make it sound as if Severus and I get nothing from this bonding, Harry. Perhaps you don't realize just how attractive you are and because of that you don't realize what you give us," he said as he spoke over my lips.

He leaned in, lowering his body just a bit so that his mouth hovered behind the sensitive spot behind my left ear, each breath tickling and exciting me at the same time.

"You're intelligent and arousing. Each sway of that Quidditch toned heart shaped bottom and that fiery emerald gazes you give us when you see us. The way you make old men like us feel with those shy gazes and smiles and your playful banter. You're powerful and yet you don't brag or abuse it. You are a rare gift indeed, dearest Harry."

He thrust his hips against me. I gasped and writhed against him.

"Do you feel the proof of my desire?"

I nodded and licked my dry lips.

"Little things like that as well. You do it out of nervousness and yet it makes me randy like an untried teenager."

I gazed into his stormy gray eyes and noted another emotional shade. Storm gray, the color his eyes took on when he was feeling lusty and needing.

I felt the bed shift as he put all his weight on his left hand, his right unbuttoning and un-zippering my slacks which he pulled down to my knees. He changed hands and then with his left hand unbuttoned and removed his engorged member from the confines of his pants. He then reached forward tracing my swollen and tender lips with his pointer and middle fingers.

I tentatively reached out my tongue licking one and then the other before he placed both into my mouth for me to suck on.

I suckled his fingers while my moving my hips against the hot flesh that pressed against my aching entrance. He removed my fingers and I watched as those thick glistening digits vanished from site only to feel the slick dampness of his saliva coated digits press deep inside me. He moved them in and out slowly and gained a faster pace, purposely brushing my prostate with every third stroke. I cried out when he scissored his fingers deep inside of me hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves.

I those pleasure bringing fingers were removed only to be replaced by Lucius' thick and hot thrumming member which he slowly pushed past that ring of muscle until I had all of him deep inside of me. He paused savoring the feel, allowing me to adjust and gaining just a bit of control back that he always seemed to lose after entering me.

He pulled out just as slowly until only the tip remained inside me and then he pushed back in just a tad bit faster pulling out at them same pace. He did this repeatedly and each time he increased the pace just a little.

I wrapped my legs around his back forcing myself back against him, causing each stroke to go deeper and faster as the blurry stars began to cloud my vision as my loins tightened with my oncoming release. I felt his member grow thicker deep inside of me as his entire body shook as he exploded sending his hot thick seed deep inside me. His release caused my own which coated both of our chests and stomachs.

My cries of pleasure echoed through the room as well as my name which had been bellowed at the time of Lucius' release.

Lucius lay his head upon my chest, his hair covering me in a satiny blanket. Both of us struggled to catch our breaths, our chests heaving and noses flaring in the effort of it all.

He had bounced back before me and sat back on his knees causing his deflating erection to slip from my body causing a spasm of in my body and another small release from my deflating member.

I closed my eyes as sleep tugged me into its warm embrace.

"So tired…"

"Then sleep," he replied as felt a cool dry cloth wipe away the evidence of our release.

I opened my eyes and tried to give him a glare but my face was to slack from the exhausted state of my body due to the energy draining exercise we had just performed.

"I'm never this tired from sex," I said almost whining.

"You weren't two months pregnant before," he replied chuckling as he lifted my legs setting them under the blankets which he also brought up to my chin.

I fought to look into those eyes but focusing was becoming more and more difficult.

"Sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake."

I reached out for him and waited to feel his hand. It took a moment but soon his hand was in mine and then the sound of rustling sheets and the warmth of his body as it laid next to mine set my mind at ease.

"Go' night, Luc."

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

The soft warmth and feel of his breath on the back of my neck lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry it took so long to update. I got some horrible reviews and it kind of put me out of the mood to write. Goddess help, me if I ever get published. Bad reviews in magazines and papers will have me depressed and unable to write for weeks. I suppose in a way it's a good thing because by time I get the urge to write I'm fit to burst with all the ideas in my head.

I have a strange question…

Has anyone seen the 6 Flags commercial, the one with the dancing old guy? Does anyone know what song is playing in the background? I heard it at work today and I really want to download it. I need to know the title or the group/singer that performs it.

Thanks. More coming soon.


	10. Just as the Storm clouds closes in

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 10: Just as the Storm clouds closes in

Where we left off last time….

I reached out for him and waited to feel his hand. It took a moment but soon his hand was in mine and then the sound of rustling sheets and the warmth of his body as it laid next to mine set my mind at ease.

"Go' night, Luc."

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

The soft warmth and feel of his breath on the back of my neck lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

Nothing was better than waking up between two warm and hard bodies in a soft bed, my head pillowed on muscled arms and soft feathery pillows and cool quilts and cottony sheets. Heaven, it had to be.

I opened my eyes and blinked them a few times to make my vision clearer before very slowly lifting my head from Lucius' shoulder and sliding out from under Severus' large and comforting arms which had wrapped around my waist and chest securely. I scooted as quietly and carefully as I could until I could slide off the bottom of the bed into a standing position. I did a quick stretch and then stood up as tall as my heavy midsection would allow.

In all of three months I had rounded out "quite well" as Lucius put it. When I first started growing around the midsection Draco had said I looked "healthy" for once but as my pregnancy continued into my fourth month Draco said it looked like I had swallowed a bludger and as soon as I had reached my fifth month he commented that my "bludger" was now a Qwaffle.

Five months with a new life growing inside of me and I have to say that it is quite an extraordinary experience to go through.

My first two months filled with Nausea and tiredness. Sleeping and puking as Draco put it. And in my third month it was still new with the continued swelling of my ankles and an occasional bout of nausea when an off aroma hit my all too sensitive nose. I really started to round out with a small and barely noticeable bulge and it seemed as if both Lucius and Severus would rub my poor stomach raw with their constant touching and rubbing. I tolerated it all with smiles and patience.

My fourth month brought about a larger bulge and small rumors of my weight gain among my students and the few faculty members who had yet to be told. I wore baggier clothes and continued teaching, with Remus' help of course.

And now in the middle of my fifth month and another month of school before Summer Hols and my middle growing even more noticeable and with it the gossip.

With Lucius and Severus at my side I informed the staff at a staff meeting which was greeted with much well wishing and congratulations on my bonding and impending "motherhood" and Severus' and Lucius' "fatherhood".

It was a few days after that that I finally told my students who of course told others, as in the tradition of Hogwarts. No secret remained a secret for very long. And with it out in the open I felt no need to wear my robes buttoned up and overly baggy which was uncomfortable anyway with the hot and humid weather of summer on the horizon. Spring was bad enough with its intensely warm weather. Being pregnant in the summer wasn't going to be fun or tolerable at all.

I made my way to the bathroom as my bladder screamed in agony due to its fullness which was not helped by the now three pounds or more of baby which often used it as a pillow, bed, or spring board.

I found myself standing in front of the toilet with its uplifted lid and did what I did every hour or less now a days.

It seemed like forever as my bladder began emptying its contents into the bowl below, the sound resounding throughout the bathroom as it did so. When I finished I flushed the contents away before washing my hands and then turning to look at my reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the wall opposite the toilet.

I ran my hand over the growing swell causing a move inside. It seemed as if the little one always moves towards a touch instead of away and towards the monitoring spell during checkups. I had a little model in the making from what Poppy said which also led us to wonder whether or not it was the next Malfoy I was carrying.

I believe it is Severus' child I carry but it doesn't matter. I plan on giving each a child if I am capable of it. Any children I bring into this world will be loved by all of us. It doesn't matter if it is a Malfoy or a Snape.

Personally I think our child has been spoiled already within the womb. I blame Lucius and Sev because of all the attention and touching during my early months.

I sigh and pad my way quietly back into the room.

"Harry?"

I looked up from my rounded body and into the tired and confused frown on Lucius' face.

"Just using the loo," I replied as I made my way to the bed and knelt atop it before leaning on my hands and knees and crawling up the bed until I was once again in my middle spot in-between them.

As soon as I lay down two sets of arms wrapped protectively around me, I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"And what do you find so funny in," the bed moved and the arm to my left moved slightly off of my body as Severus leaned over to look on the night stand where a group of glowing numbers hovered mid air above what looked to be a miniature cauldron, "5:30 in the morning?"

I simply grinned and snuggled against their arms more comfortably.

If Sev was waiting for an answer he most likely realized he wasn't getting one as he sighed and most likely rolled his eyes, laying back down and snuggling against my back. It was at that moment of complete and utter comfort that our child decided to kick against both their arms causing both men to stir again. Sev sat up turning on the lights with a rushed "lumos" and Luc cast aside the covers so that he could stare down at me and my bloated midsection.

"Was that…"

"…the baby."

As Severus finished Luc's sentence I was oddly reminded of Fred and George.

"Yes, you act surprised. The little acrobat has been doing this for the last few weeks. Mind you, not as strong as the one just now."

"I remember you mentioning you had felt small "ticklish" like movements but that was definitely not a ticklish movement, that was definitely a kick," said an exasperated Sev.

"I told you that your child has been bouncing off my bladder and somersaulting and it had no effect and the moment it kicks you both you both suddenly believe me. I swear, the next child is being carried by one or the both of you."

I couldn't help but smile at their antics. I had known both were dying to feel their child move and even though it was Lucius' second child he was no less awed than Severus.

I pushed away my annoyance as both of their hands descended upon my swollen stomach and proceeded to feel for the next movement. Our child was more than happy to oblige with kicks and punches that wandered from front and center to down and to the left or far up and to the right. Eventually the movement began to quiet and as it did I found myself lulled into a peaceful slumber by the large hands that cradled me and my overweight baggage.

To Be Continued….

It's short but it's something. Haven't given up on this story yet.

Kat AKA DeityOfDeath


	11. It's Dark

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 11: It's Dark

Where we left off last time….

I pushed away my annoyance as both of their hands descended upon my swollen stomach and proceeded to feel for the next movement. Our child was more than happy to oblige with kicks and punches that wandered from front and center to down and to the left or far up and to the right. Eventually the movement began to quiet and as it did I found myself lulled into a peaceful slumber by the large hands that cradled me and my overweight baggage.

As the last day of school came nearer I found my tolerance for the heat was at its peak. Being pregnant in muggy hot weather is inadvisable in my opinion.

I have to say that Sev and Lucius have both been very tolerant. I as of late have not been too patient or kind with moods or words. I have also not let them touch in the past week. I am achy, sore, tired, bloated, swollen in places I would rather not be and even though I love them, neither of them has the sense to let me and mood swings be. No they have to make comments and commentary and it usually ends with them on the receiving end of a curse or spell and once or twice my first or foot.

I had heard a few amusing stories about Lucius with an ice pack on his crotch and Severus with his rainbow hair and a few congratulatory comments and praises from students who beheld the sights.

Severus was no where as bad as he used to be in my school days but he still was the least favorite among a few in the school. Lucius only came over on the weekends as of late, work keeping him busy as usual.

Perhaps that was another reason I was cranky other than the twenty five pounds I now carried in front and the fact that I could only see my penis if I used a mirror.

I let my anger give me the energy I needed to keep me teaching these last few days. And even as they ended and I watched students pack up for the summer and felt the sadness right along with this years graduates and happiness along with them as well because they had achieved their goals and were now moving on, most of them first or second years my final year.

"What are you thinking Harry," I heard Minerva ask beside me as I watched the children run around excitedly from my spot looking out one of the many windows facing the Hogwarts gate.

"A little of everything and a lot that it's nice to see Hogwarts filled with life and how sad it is that it will once again be quiet here."

"Just until the fall and then we'll once again be swamped with loud, noisy and rambunctious students with hollow heads ready to be filled and those like Hermione who want to expand their already full minds. And then we will have your little one arriving just in time for the new school year," she replied placing a hand on my shoulder causing me to look over into her smiling face.

"True…"

"Why do I hear some a "but" there and why the long face, what aren't you telling me Harry?"

"We've been arguing a lot lately and most of it is about me and the baby and where I should be. Truth be told, I'm about fed up with them telling me what to do. Gin and I could discuss things and think them out and come to a truce of some sort but those two dunder heads are too set in their ways to accept another idea."

I heard her sigh and felt her hand leave my shoulder as she looked out the window with me.

"They're set in their ways, that's true but I believe they just want what's right for you. I heard Severus arguing with Lucius the other day in his classroom once classes were over. I wasn't eavesdropping mind you, I wanted to discuss an incident Severus had witnessed in the hallway between two students and just happened to overhear them."

She turned then to look me in the eyes, hers a bit more serious but still pleasant.

"Severus was defending your decision to return to Hogwarts next year saying it was safer having you here since Poppy would be here and with an apprentice also present this year and that he would be here and only a floo away. Lucius argued that his mansion was more spacious and he could hire private doctors to be at your beck and call and that you would be safe and he could be with you more. They seemed at odds until they brought up the fact that you wanted to return to your sea cottage and then they were together in agreeing that they were completely against that."

So took a deep breath and smiled, the corners of her mouth tilted in amusement, "They agreed to disagree before I interrupted them. They're just trying to put your best interests at the forefront and failing miserably I might add and I told them so. So give them time and then have a sit down with them before you leave here. I'd prefer you leave with them in tow for your sake and mine. I cannot handle another summer with Severus' morose mood filling the halls."

I laughed and shook my head, "What am I to do with them?"

"Might I suggest a good beating to bring them to their senses and after that…well I'll leave the rest to your imagination."

I blushed and watched as she turned to leave.

If they continued arguing I would go to my cottage and leave behind the two of them whether they liked it or not. I went down to see my students off, my mind full of thoughts of them while I did so.

To Be Continued ….

Sorry, been busy. Short chapter. Trying to get the ball rolling again.


	12. Here in the Shadows

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 12: Here in the Shadows

The last student boarded the train and we all waved seeing them off. A few professors done with their packing had also boarded the train and as the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle and smoke billowed forth from the smoke stack it surged forward, slowly moving away from the platform. I watched until it looked like a tinker toy beyond the horizon and then I placed my arms over my stomach feeling the little one tumble around, bumping my arms as he or she did so.

It was time to face Severus as well as Lucius and I was betting I would find them at my quarters upon my return to the castle. I took my time, walking with a gait thanks to my new girth as I made my way through the castle gates and not too soon after through the large doorway passing the dining room and coming to the stairs. I watched them switch here and there before finally deciding to start walking up them, not wanting to risk a fall this late into my pregnancy.

I walked up two flights of stairs and made a right coming to my quarters as I did so. A painting of young man probably my age stood there brandishing a long sword in his right hand facing up and a short sword in his left facing down. He had hair that was curling and wispy stopping a little below his ears with sides that reminded me of chops from the American fifties and mustache matching the color of his hair. His eyes were a pale green that one could call lime. He smiled at me as I approached and brought his blades up in an X.

"Lord Potter, welcome back sir," he said giving a half bow as the door swung open.

"Thank you Sir Keiran," I replied giving him a nod and entering my quarters.

I found them empty which was a slight relief in itself; if Severus or Lucius had entered Sir Keiran would have let me know before I entered. As of late I had him keeping them to the hall.

I walked over to my trunk in the middle of my room and waved my wand causing all but two pairs of clothes to fold themselves and shrink before entering a specific drawer and closing it after. I waved my wand at a few books I was taking home with me and watched them fly into their compartment and strapping in. I looked around the room and found a few items belonging to Lucius and Severus. I stared at them for a moment before sighing and waving my wand causing them to fly over to the trunk and shrinking before going into yet another compartment.

I glanced at Hedwig's cage finding it empty and clean just like Cid's perch. I opened the window allowing the hot breeze to blow into the room and glanced out looking for a sign of either brightly colored wings or the pure white blur that was Hedwig. Finding neither I closed the window and undid my tie, removing it from my person before slipping off my shoes.

I undid the few buttons of my shirt, top and bottom until it felt like I wasn't being choked and that my belly was now exposed to the cool air and no longer hindered by the warm material. I closed my eyes and soon all was quiet, even the little one within.

I awoke, finding a blanket over my midsection and a hand softly stroking my brow. I opened my eyes blinking a few times before Lucius' face became clear to me, his hair hanging over his shoulders, looking more white than silver as of late. When I had mentioned this a month ago I was blamed for it. Something about being bonded to me causing his silver to gray, I used to play with his hair and take the white pieces quoting how they came to be with those weeks antics. It has been a good two weeks since I've seen his hair and I suppose he would blame the over abundance of white on our argument and me if given the chance.

"Awake," he asked as he removed his hand from my own hair.

I nodded and cleared my throat, "What time is it?"

"A little past seven, we figured you'd be exhausted after seeing your students off so we ordered from the kitchens and had them deliver it here."

"We? You and Severus are speaking?"

"Of course, how else would we be having this conversation?"

"Oh, ha ha ha… Very nice, I hope you didn't quit your day job," I replied as I sat up pushing the blanket off of my stomach and moving my legs over the edge of the bed so that they touched the floor, pinpricks and tickling sensations moving up and down my legs and thighs as my lower body awoke and blood flow returned at a normal pace.

I stood using the bed and bedside dresser and made my way past Lucius, buttoning the lower buttons on my dress shirt as I did so. I reached the door to my bedroom and opened it, coming out into my receiving room. There at my small dining table sat Severus looking more relaxed than I had ever seen him. I wondered whether it was thanks in part to the student's departure or the fact that he and Lucius had probably come to some agreement. It probably involved both and the idea he was no longer burdened only managed to ease my mind a bit. I was no betting man but I was betting that I would probably not like their compromise.

I sat down and had my chair pushed in with Lucius' help, before he took the seat to my left, Severus already at my right.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly through my nose before looking down at the plate in front of me. It had already been covered in food awaiting my arrival. Who was I to disappoint, I was hungry and so was the little one who was currently stretching sideways, if his or her kicks were any indication. I dug in and had finished half of my plate before a sound was uttered.

"Have you talked to any of the Weasley's as of late," asked Lucius.

I swallowed and replied, "I sent them an owl just the other day. Hermione and Ron have been kept busy but Mrs. Weasley said they are all fine and that she looks forward to visiting with us this summer."

I tucked back into my food, intent on finishing it.

"And what of your other friends….the daughter of that wizarding newspaper you seem fond of….what was her name….Lovegood?"

I swallowed and took a deep gulp of my lemonade, "Luna is currently with her fiance' Neville Longbottom in the U.S. visiting their Herbology center. Apparently wizarding herbology might just have the cure for one or two types of cancer. I couldn't get much else out of his letter; it became an essay on rare American plants."

"What of the twins, George and Fred," asked Severus.

"Busy as usual, seems business and new inventions have helped them expand. They're training new employees so that they can start new shops across the globe."

I finished my plate and leaned back against my chair, "And before you even ask, Remus seems to have taken to a certain pink haired Auror and the two have been busy dating and have plans this summer. What are you two up to? Why are you suddenly so curious about everyone?"

Both were terribly good at feigning ignorance and innocence, especially Lucius who seemed to easily slip into a mask of haughty superiority while Severus just looked uncaring.

"Can we not inquire about those in your life without you getting suspicious?"

I blinked and gaped at him and blinked again before closing my open mouth and took a deep breath. I wasn't even going to bother arguing tonight. Carrying around six going on seven months of baby weight was tiring in itself without all of the unneeded stress of my life.

"Well then….I'm going to bed. I have to finish cleaning my classroom tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you two have things to do."

I pushed my chair back and stood using the table's edge. I felt an arm on my shoulder, halting my movement.

"Harry, I just woke you but half an hour ago, you can't be tired already," said Lucius.

"You carry a baby and see just how energetic and awake you feel," I muttered.

"We…that is….there is something else we hoped to discuss tonight," muttered Severus.

I sighed, I really didn't have a good feeling about where this conversation would be headed but I nodded anyway.

"Can we have this 'conversation' on the couch, I'd prefer to be comfortable even if the conversation isn't."

Severus nodded and Lucius wrapped his arm around my waist rubbing my back soothingly as he basically led me to the couch.

I sat at the far end and turned so that I could prop my feet up, level to my lower body. I watched as Severus nodded to Lucius before taking the seat by my sock covered feet, pulling them onto his lap. I sighed happily as his skilled fingers worked my swollen and knot filled toes and arch causing me to take me small mewling sounds of comfort.

"We came to a compromise with our summer plans," said Lucius diplomatically.

It went quiet and I realized they were waiting for me to give some sort of indication that I wanted or wouldn't mind having them continue.

"Let's hear it," I said as I relaxed more thanks to Severus' foot massage.

"I was thinking that we could stay at the Malfoy estates for the rest of June and before your birthday we could head to your beach front property and we could all enjoy a nice quiet vacation."

That caught my attention, "You mean you're actually taking off from work, to be with us?"

"You make it sound as though I am a workaholic," said Lucius rather put-off.

"I think that would be a given. You both are. I'm not saying that I love either of you less because of it…just that you two are most definitely slaves to your jobs and I understand but the fact that either of you can pull yourselves from work for longer than a week downright floors me."

"Well we plan to do just that. No potions and no ministry of magic. No floo, no cauldrons, no firecalls from anyone other than those you desire to get through," said Severus.

I felt myself grin, "I think I can deal with that."

"And before the little one is due and classes start again we head back to Hogwarts where you can have Poppy tend you just in time for the little ones birth."

I sighed happily, "I'm going to hold you two to this. If either of you backs down on this 'compromise' you will have to abstain from sex for a good long while, and you both no that as of late I have not been in the most forgiving moods."

"Yes, love; and we are well aware of your moods as of late," said Lucius.

I sighed happily ignoring the jibe for what it was and felt a second set of hands on my shoulders before I was lifted in two sets of arms and carried into the bedroom. I was in for a night of pleasure if their grins were any indication.

To Be Continued….

Sorry it took so long. I'm updating as many fics as I can before my muse leaves me.

What should Harry have? Do you want a boy or a girl? VOTE! I will write the sex that has the most votes!

Kat


	13. I am Pursued

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 13: I am Pursued

I was finally packed and with Lucius' help my luggage was shrunk and slipped into his pockets, all except Hedwig and Cid. Hedwig seemed to look me imploringly, hooting softly looking at her cage.

"What has gotten into your owl," asked Lucius from across the room.

"I believe she wants to stay behind. I think we should let her. I mean, we'll have your Great horned owl; Bastien and Severus has that Spotted Owl Fennel, that Minerva gave him after he gave me Cid," I rambled on.

"But why, does she want to stay behind," asked Lucius.

"Seems she's found a mate in the owlery," responded Severus as he entered the room with Fennel already in his black iron cage.

"A mate? That's rather odd…," said Lucius.

"I said the same thing; she believes they paired up some time this winter when hunting. He's a real beauty; I saw the two of them flying last night. Seems he's a new owl for the school. Who knows the school could get three new chicks and not have to pay a knut for them," responded Severus.

I smiled, seemed I wasn't the only one who had found love this year.

I left Hedwig's cage there and walked over giving her a pat which she returned with a gentle nip, hooting softly.

With that we left the room and made our way down to entryway where a Thestral drawn carriage sat waiting for us. Severus got in first while Lucius held the door. Severus held out a hand for me and I stepped up with a little help from both of them.

Once we were all in the carriage it started moving and I watched the scenery go by us until we came to Hogsmead. The carriage stopped in front of Madam Rosemerta's. Lucius was the first out and helped me out. I walked to the front of the carriage and patted the pair of Thestrals on the forehead before making my way into the pub, followed closely by both of my husbands.

"Well, look what the troll's drug in, and if it isn't Harry Potter with them. Leaving the school earlier than usual Severu, must be a new record," said Madama Rosemerta grinning.

Sev gave her a small smile as he nodded and Lucius did pretty much the same.

She didn't seem a bit put off by their greeting but instead focused on me. It was easy to do since there was "more" of me to see and as I looked around the pub I found it oddly empty, then again it was nearly noon.

"I believe I've found the reason why. Well go ahead upstairs and get to flooing boys, can't be good for him to be standing about in this smoky place," she said pointing a rag filled hand towards the stairs.

"We'll see you a week before school starts Rose," said Severus leading the way up the stairs.

She nodded and went to wait on a customer. I followed Sev, my right hand planted firmly on the banister with Lucius at my back.

We reached the top of the stairs and made our way to an all too familiar room; the very same room I had watched Madam Rosemerta and some of the teachers meet to discuss Sirius' escape.

Lucius stood in front of the lit fireplace and took a handful of floo powder, "I'll go through first so that I can help Harry out of the floo when we get Malfoy Mannor."

Severus nodded and we watched Lucius step into the fireplace calling out Malfoy Manor and green flames swallowed him and then there was nothing.

Severus led me to the fire place and I did as Lucius had, taking a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace calling out "Malfoy Manor" and I watched as the flames engulfed me, the familiar feeling of being pushed and pulled and then I land rather roughly on my feet causing me to stumble from the fireplace and into Lucius' arms.

"Thanks Luc; I finally get the hang of flooing and then pregnancy goes and throws me off balance again," I said as I stood up straight and dusted off my robes as Severus came through the fireplace.

"Well then, let's go to the parlor for some tea and a quick rest and then we'll go get situated in our rooms," said Lucius holding out his hand.

I took it and held out my other for Severus who just rolled his eyes but took it anyway.

We walked into the parlor which was richly decorated, done in ivory, scarlet and trimmings of gold. It was a lovely sight. In the parlor sat Draco already sipping tea with none other than Blaise.

"Bout' time you all got here. Blaise and I have been waiting. We had a bet he and I; a bet that Harry would walk through here plump and pregnant. Pay up Blaise," he said as he set his ivory tea cup trimmed in gold onto a saucer and held out his left hand which Blaise then placed a few pounds into.

"Zabini, you should know better than to bet against Draco, he only bets when the odds are in his favor," said Severus as I was led to plush scarlet love seat. I had barely sat down before Severus brought over a matching foot stool and lifted my feet onto it.

"So I take it you haven't told all your friends that I am now the newest edition to your family nor that I am expecting a new edition," I replied before having a cup and saucer of warm tea handed to me, which I sipped gingerly.

"Can't blame 'im Harry, not everyday that your childhood rival becomes your step mom err…dad, and is pregnant," replied Blaise reaching for his now cold tea and gulping it down after procuring it.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope wouldn't understand that at all…"

"I mean to say, none of us dislikes the idea of Mr. Malfoy remarrying. After Ms. Malfoy's death me an the others figured he'd find a nice young chit, you my friend are a bit of surprise there is no denying it," said Blaise with a bit of a grin.

He certainly grinned a lot for a Slytherin, although it wasn't a goofy or odd grin, more like self assured and certain. I could see why Draco liked him though, he was tall dark and handsome, one of the men who matched those corny clichéd fortune teller fortunes. According to Lucius he also was very well to do and well known in the higher wizarding circles, he had no complaint to he and Draco being bonded and I rather hoped they did as well; it would be rather amusing seeing a pregnant Draco.

"Well Mr. Zabini, you were right on the young part, unless you thought I would go younger," said Lucius with a slight questioning sneer.

"Not at all sirs; anyway…welcome to the family Harry. Now that you've taken my money and heart dear Dray what would you like next," he asked turning to look Draco in the eye a big cat that ate the canary smirk in place.

"Well…I do believe that we should take our leave now. I'll be at my London flat father, should you have need of me. Thanks for the extra pocket change Harry; I shall get my new sibling a nice gift with it."

I watched as Draco stood and began walking to the door, his left hand fisted in Blaise's collar tugging him along behind him, not that it looked as though Blaise seemed to mind.

As soon as they left the room the sounds of their apparition could be heard. I watched as Lucius and Sev both rolled their eyes at Draco and Blaise's antics.

"So I'm guessing that's not the first time they've behaved in such a manner," I asked amused as I took another sip of my tea.

"If only…I caught the two of them making out in the potions store room third year and if I remember correctly Lucius came home and found them at it on his desk," said Severus coming to sit beside me.

"Had to buy a new desk didn't you," I asked as Lucius sat on the other side of me.

Sev hid a cough and Lucius shuddered, "Yes, gave my old one to Draco at his request."

I couldn't help but grin at that reply.

"You know, we could christen the new desk," said Lucius giving me a naughty smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea…but I would prefer to wait to christen it when I'm not as big as a whale," I said rubbing my belly.

"We'll hold you to that," said bother at the same time.

My days at the Malfoy Manor were enjoyable ones. I spent the first two days alone settling in and was given the grand tour. Most of the house had been done in shades of ivory and red with an occasional green here or there; but by far the greenest part of the entire mansion was the gardens out back; yes…gardens. He had botanical garden that had been Narcissa's doing but proved a great asset for Severus since it provided him with quite a few free potions ingredients, and a rose garden that reminded me of Alice in Wonderland, and then there was a water garden of sorts with many beautiful and linked ponds that had thriving lilies and other entrancing water flowers and cattails.

All the garden's had a seat of some sort, my favorite being the pagoda overlooking the ponds and tied with it the wooden bridge that crossed the largest of Lucius' ponds; which was filled with brightly colored Japanese koi that glimmered in the sunlight in shades of gold and silver.

It was noted by both that the gardens were my favorite place in all of Malfoy Manor, although when I wasn't in the gardens or the parlor I found myself in what became "our" quarters which was Lucius' room.

Lucius' room was done in a gorgeous shade raspberry, with shades of white, maroon and raspberry carpeting, bed linens and tapestries.

I found his house most comfortable, and was a fine place to visit but I couldn't see myself living here, no matter how comfortable. I counted down the days to myself til I would be back at my quiet seaside cottage.

I only hoped that Sev and Luc would enjoy my little cottage as much as I did; after seeing how Luc lived I had my doubts.

To Be Continued…

Yay, another chapter, so far so good. If you haven't voted for the sex of the baby yet…VOTE! So far Girls are winning! I believe by next chapter we should have a baby, so please vote.

Thanks for reading!

Kat


	14. Until the ends of the earth

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Chapter 14: Until the ends of the earth

I watched as Lucius and Severus both packed and found myself lost in my excitement at the idea of returning to my quiet cottage on the beach. Severus seemed pleasant enough and surprisingly, so did Lucius. I suppose having a break would do him some good. Not that arguing with me or throwing a tantrum would make the situation any better…but still I had to admit that they were handling it well.

We had decided to stick to safe means of travel, especially with me now quite awkward in my movements. Standing was overtaxing and walking was worse; the idea of flooing, flying or even using a portkey were thoroughly ridicules and apparently my husbands agreed. So it was agreed among us that we would use our trip to my cottage as sightseeing of sorts and oddly enough we had Draco and Blaise ask to accompany us. I couldn't tell whether they were just curious, bored or simply had nothing else to do. I saw no harm in their joining us and I couldn't say I was adverse to the idea, it's not like I had any plans to ravage my husbands or be ravaged.

I love them to pieces but nearly eight months pregnant is not pleasant physically. It's taxing especially on someone of my short stature and although I refuse to complain or fuss…okay fuss overly much… I would rather refrain from any hanky panky. Now after our little one is born, if I am both come out of the room with their members still attached then it will be considered sometime down the road.

It is with these thoughts among others that I climbed into the Ministry's company car with Lucius, Severus, Draco and Blaise; our bags shrunken and in the trunk. We had decided that muggle train followed by another ministry car meeting us at the station would be the quickest and smoothest ride to my…and I quote, "quaint and quite out of the way residence". Of course he was slapped on the arm for that comment and I muttered something about over indulgence and rich jerks with too much money and very little common sense.

Our ride was filled with talk of the Ministry of Magic and new policies and moved onto new curriculum for Hogwarts and before we all had realized we had arrived at the train station.

I was helped out of the car by Severus while Lucius commanded our Ministry driver to load our luggage onto a cart which a worker for the company made sure to load on the train. We stood and waited for Lucius to finish his list of instructions for the poor young man who had our luggage and then I was sandwiched between my husbands and tailed by Draco and Blaise onto the train. We had a car to ourselves that was richly decorated in shades or red and had soft plush chairs and in the back of the car they even had well made beds. I wasn't surprised that Lucius had spared no expense. I wasn't sure whether I should be annoyed or overjoyed.

Being a pregnant man was not comfortable in the best of company let alone a bunch of strangers; and muggles at that, especially since male pregnancy was something that was shown in movies and written in stories.

I opted for comfort and sat myself down by the window just as the train started moving. The station slowly vanished and soon the scenery out the window went from cities and towns and then to farmland. It was relaxing and reminiscent of my days on the Hogwarts Express. The sound of the train and the movement was enough to lull me into a peaceful slumber. It was as if all other sounds became muted and all that existed were my memories of the past and then they disappeared and I found myself in darkness. Out of the darkness light filtered through and I found myself standing in front of my cottage.

I looked around and saw children playing a small distance away, making sandcastles and splashing in the oncoming waves. I looked down and found myself once again slim and muscular. I heard laughing and giggling and looked back out at the children and it was then that I noted they were all different ages and there looked to be five of them, two boys and three girls.

The oldest was a girl around sixteen with long black curls that waved in the summer air who wore jean shorts and a green tank top that seemed to match the bright grass green color of her eyes. In her arms was a younger girl who looked no older than three, she had what almost looked like blonde hair and pale eyes. Her hair was short and wavy, not quite curly. She wore a yellow onesie covered in outlined ducks.

The two boys looked to be around the same age, although one seemed to dwarf the other in height. If I had to guess I'd say they were close to thirteen. The taller one was pale skinned and blonde haired while the shorter of the two had dark hair that wasn't quite black. Both were too far to see their eyes and yet they're white tees and jeans seemed to glow in the midday sun as they worked on a large sandcastle.

The last child, a young girl around eight or nine sat off to the side; a large book in her hand and glasses on her expressionless face, contentedly reading. She had short wispy blonde hair, cut below her ears.

"Harry!"

I heard Severus' voice calling and turned around looking for him and not finding him anywhere in my line of vision.

"Come little Lion, it is time to wake."

No sign of Lucius either…I looked around almost panicked in my search for them and as I did so the scene around me vanished and instead I found myself blinking and looking up into the worried faces of the two I had been looking for.

"Have a nice dream," asked Lucius in a pleasant tone.

I turned and saw Severus standing looking at me worriedly. I blinked and stretched before looking at Lucius again and holding out my hands. He took them and pulled me gently to my feet.

"Awake now," asked Severus as I stood and walked towards the train exit.

"I believe so."

"You must tell us what you were dreaming; you seemed most entranced and even fidgeted a few times. Kind of reminded me of a sleeping dog," said Severus with a grin.

I thought about it and shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I was pretty sure I had just had a foretelling dream. I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to go ask Trawleny. I can hear her now talking about how it was a premonition of death and misfortune. No, I wasn't going to ruin such a happy dream with her nonsense. I looked to my right at Lucius and then to my left at Severus.

"I dreamed about children," I said as straight to the point as I could make it.

"Children? You aren't carrying twins are you," asked Severus.

"No, you should know that. You've been there for the ultrasounds. No…these children were all different ages and they all had their own personalities and characteristics, no two looked alike," I responded as we made our way to another ministry car.

I stopped and inhaled, taking in the scent and taste of the ocean. I could feel the salt in the air and heard waves and gulls and knew I was almost home.

"So you think they were all our children," asked Lucius in a curious manner.

"I believe they were," I said as we started walking again. A few feet away from us stood another ministry car which the trunk was open and two gentlemen began to force our luggage into.

"So how many children, you're not gonna compete with the Weasley's are you," asked Draco coming up to walk in front of us.

"No, that's your and Blaise's job, not mine. And there weren't a lot…only five," I said defensively.

"I suppose five sounds reasonable…," Severus said; sounding a relieved even to my ears.

I couldn't help grinning, "We could probably have more if you like."

"No, five is plenty; especially if they are genetic offsets of the three of us. I'm pretty sure the world wouldn't be able to handle more of us," he responded quickly.

Once again we piled into the car and as it started moving I felt more awake than I had in a while. I watched as familiar houses passed and when we came to the driveway that led to the cottage I was practically bouncing in my seat. The car came to stop and I managed to be the first out of the car which left a few surprised individuals in my wake.

I strode quickly up to my cottage and looked around my yard finding everything is at had been when I had left. I placed my hand on my door and then fished the keys out of my pocket. I unlocked my door and opened it, stepping inside.

I was home…

I could only hope that they would love it as much as I did.

To Be Continued…..

Yay~! No pain and a pretty nice size chapter. Soon we'll have a baby and in the future perhaps more….I have some name ideas but hey, if you have an idea review and leave it.

Til next time~!

Kat


	15. Embraced

Title: Cape of Storms  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry Severus/Harry  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Most likely.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama SPOILERS!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Cape of Storms

Girl: llll lll

Boy: lll

Chapter 15: Embraced

If someone had came to me today with liquid luck free of charge I would probably smile and turn them away. If and when they asked why I would simply spread my arms wide and show them what was around me. My cottage by the sea with its small garden of vegetables right out back my door and a few small berry bushes on the far end of my white picket fenced yard. Bushes and flowers throughout and a small herb garden against the house and right under the kitchen and dining room windows, so that the aromatic herbs filled the house. I LOVED when a cool breeze blew through because more often than not that meant that the smell of Basil, Thyme, Fennel, Cloves and Rosemary came with. Combine those with the salty spray of the ocean and you could find no better a place.

My cottage was privately owned and a little ways from a public beach but as long as tourists and stragglers kept away from my home I had no problems sharing the beach. I often enjoyed the sounds of children and adults playing in the foamy waves.

Today I found myself sitting on the beach a few precious feet from where the waves would stretch, wetting the sand with bubbling white fingertips as Draco and Blaise played amongst the waves.

It was odd seeing both grinning and laughing as they swam in and out of the waves, diving below larger waves and jumping into the not so large ones. Blaise and Draco made quite the sight with Blaise in a pair of black and white swim trunks, his brown skin gleaming in the sun. Draco in a pair of blue and gray swim trunks his pale skin a stark contrast to Blaise's but the longer he stayed in the sun the sooner that would change.

Draco had already suffered blistering sunburn earlier in the week after having scoffed at my suggestion of sunscreen. He had even scoffed at my helpful suggestions of an oatmeal bath and aloe lotion to alleviate said sunburn, or I should say he did until I myself patted him on the back. The words that had come out of his mouth hadn't been pretty but in the end he was forced to use both remedies when we all refused to make potions and salves for him.

Needless to say that he was wearing sunscreen and after his sunburn he was now beginning to tan ever so slightly. The poor boy was one of those 'burns and then tans' people. I suppose I was lucky, I was usually one to redden slightly and then tan, then again…I also wear sun screen and see a lot more of the sun than he does.

"Are you enjoying the view," asked an all too familiar snarky voice from behind me.

I looked up and as far back as I could at my husband and laughed, "If you're talking about me watching Draco and Blaise trying to drown each other in the calm waves then yes, if you're indicating I have impure thoughts then no. I'm nearing the end of my pregnancy and feeling overly full and whale-like, the last thing on my mind Severus is sex of any kind with anyone."

At that he rolled his eyes and placed a beach towel on the sand beside me, "Why must you be such a drama queen?"

"Why must you be such a snarky git? The world may never know," I said returning to my original view of the frolicking couple in the waves who were soon joined by a group of children.

"Are we moodier today or are you feeling uncomfortable," he asked leaning closer.

"I love your way of finding how I'm feeling. It's weird but I suppose it works. I'm fine Severus, really. I'll let you know as soon as I start feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable. We've only been here three days and in less than two you and Lucius have been driving me into a corner. Please relax, this isn't like my illness. I will not allow anything to happen to me or our child."

With that I felt a hand lay across my belly as if checking to see whether or not I was telling the truth. As if in response a none too gentle kick was delivered in that direction.

"Ouch, I swear if they're as abusive outside of my body then they're grounded for life."

Severus chuckled, "Takes after his fathers already."

"And why do you think it's a boy," I asked.

"And what makes you think otherwise," asked Severus in a somewhat serious tone.

"The dream I had on the train."

"You had mentioned a dream and that you saw five children but you never gave us any details," Severus said sounding kind of intrigued.

"I don't know if I should say; you're going to think I'm bonkers. It's silly but it seemed so real."

"But you saw her in your dream," he asked persistently.

"And what woman are you seeing in your dreams," asked Lucius as he came over and joined us on the sand.

"Harry thinks he dreamed the sex of our baby on the train," said Severus nonchalantly.

"And," responded Lucius.

I sighed, "A girl, it's a girl and no I didn't cheat and ask Poppy."

"Well that should be interesting, three men and a little lady," responded Lucius amused.

"If it is a girl what names would you like," I asked of the two of them.

"Leave me out of this, I shall not be the reason for my daughter to detest me," said Severus with his hands held in front of him like a shield.

"Your ideas can't be that bad old friend," responded Lucius with a laugh.

"I shall leave that to be imagined, just please don't name her after anyone we know. Let her choose her own path," he responded solemnly.

"Oh, speaking of names and paths. I hear that Remus and Tonks have married and are expecting."

"Wonders never cease," responded Severus.

"I'm to be named Godfather," I said rather proudly.

"And you expected less," asked Severus.

I smiled and placed my hands on my stomach rubbing softly out of habit more than anything, "No, but it'll be nice for our little one to have a relative close to her age."

"Well since you are carrying her, do you have any name ideas," asked Lucius.

I thought back to the image of her I had dreamt and thought a moment, "I have a few ideas…"

"Describe her, the girl you saw in your dream," Severus almost asked.

"She was older in the dream, around sixteen. She had pale skin and long curling black hair. Her eyes were wide and bright and a green so bright that it reminded me of my mothers. She seemed to be kind and high spirited and looked like she mothered the other children," I said smiling.

"We could call her Artemis or Ceres," offered Lucius.

"If you wanted to stay with your mothers families tradition we could call her a flower name like Belladonna or Rose," suggested Severus.

"Those are all really pretty," I said but in my mind none of those seemed to match her and. She seemed so strong and resilient and she needed a name that matched her.

"We have time, you still have a few more weeks before he or she is born," responded Severus.

I nodded and continued to rub my belly. Time always seemed endless when you looked ahead and there were times when it came too soon and others where you couldn't wait for the next minute to come, the next hour, or the next day. This was one of those times for me.

To Be Continued…

Sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long. I moved again. I'm trying to get used to the new place, new people and new schedules.

Kat


End file.
